La Luz de sus Ojos (RinGisa)
by Pan-de-Iwatobi
Summary: Un desafortunado suceso hace que Rin y Nagisa se acerquen. El pequeño de cabello rubio a perdido su alegría, sus ganas de vivir, la luz intensa que sus ojos irradiaban. Rin hará todo lo posible para devolverle la felicidad... ¿lo logrará? Advertencia: CONTIENE VIOLACIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

En la escuela Iwatobi un gran alboroto se escuchaba en la piscina donde practicaba el equipo de natación, la razón, Rin Matsuoka, el estudiante de Samezuka que algunas veces al mes iba a ese establecimiento, a practicar con sus amigos y antiguos compañeros de equipo. Como era costumbre él y Haruka armaban alguna riña por saber quién era el más rápido… o el más fuerte o el más divertido o el que come más sano… jamás les faltaba un motivo para competir y discutir, lamentablemente Makoto siempre terminaba en medio de sus discusiones, mientras Nagisa reía contemplando el espectáculo y Rei intentaba calmarlos.

Sin embargo a todo ese usual enredo, últimamente se les había sumado el alboroto que las chicas de la escuela armaban por ver a Rin, y es que aquél pelirrojo de sonrisa tiburonesca y músculos marcados se les hacía increíblemente sexy. Así que cada vez que lo veían llegar se abalanzaban alrededor de la piscina a contemplar su nado y gritar como locas cada vez que él ganaba una carrera. Debían observarlo a través de las rejas, ya que al no formar parte del equipo no podían entrar a la piscina. Más de alguna había intentado entrar al equipo de natación, pero fueron rechazadas por Gou al darse cuenta de que no les interesaba nadar sino su hermano.

 **-Onii-chan voy a prohibirte venir a los entrenamientos!**

 **-Ehhh ¿Por qué?**

 **-¿No lo ves? Todo este lío es tu culpa!**

 **-Así es Rin-san, usted viene a perturbar la paz que solíamos tener…**

 **-Tch…**

 **-Deberías dejar de intentar llamar tanto la atención**

 **-Ehhh retira eso Haru! Yo no intento llamar la atención…** _sonriendo_ **es solo que no puedo evitar ser tan atractivo…**

 **-No lo eres**

 **-Claro que lo soy!**

 **-Por favor chicos, no discutan!**

Rin/Haru: **No te metas Makoto!**

 **-Ehhh?**

 **-ajajajajajajajajajaja Mako-chan ya te regañaron!**

 **-No es gracioso Nagisa!**

 **-Sí lo es jajaja esos dos discuten por todo**

 **-Rin-san, Haruka-sempai por favor…**

 **-tch… está bien, ya no vendré más…**

 **-Rin no seas tan dramático… ¿una carrera antes de irnos?**

 _Sonríe_ **-Por supuesto.**

Los ojos de Haruka brillaron, ambos se pusieron en posición

 **-Tú da la señal Gou**

 **-Pero onii-chan! …ok… está bien.**

La pelirroja hizo sonar su silbato y ambos jóvenes se lanzaron al agua. En ese mismo instante las chicas alrededor comenzaron a gritar.

 **-Vamos, vamos, Rin-san, gana, gana, Rin-san! Todas a coro animando a su nadador predilecto.**

Al escuchar eso, Rin nadaba más rápido, la verdad ninguna de esas chicas le interesaba, sin embargo no podía negar que ellas aumentaban su ego y su autoconfianza.

Mientras ellos continuaban su competencia, Nagisa se fue las duchas a quitarse el agua de la piscina, luego se disculpó y se retiró a los camarines, había pasado el día esperando una llamada. Al llegar vio una luz parpadeante en su celular, sus ojos brillaron de emoción y tomó el aparato. Era un mensaje de texto:

" **Hoy salgo temprano de mi trabajo, reunámonos en el restaurante chino de la avenida principal. Estaré ahí a las 8"**

El rubiecito suspiró, hace algunas semanas había conocido a un chico muy lindo y agradable mientras paseaba por la playa.

A veces le gustaba caminar por la orilla y recoger conchitas de mar, mientras jugaba a escapar de las olas. Un día soleado, mientras miraba distraído hacía el mar, chocó con aquel muchacho que trotaba por la orilla, también distraído, mirando el océano.

 _Flash back_

 **-Auuch!**

Con el golpe, Nagisa había caído al suelo.

 **-L-lo siento!**

Hazuki miró molesto a quien acababa de botarlo, era un joven alto, de cabello castaño y ojos café, piel blanca y de contextura similar a la de Makoto.

 **-Duele…**

 **-De verdad lo siento, me distraje.** _Le ofrece su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse_

 **-Está bien** _se levanta_ **yo…** **también estaba distraído.**

 **-¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

 **-Nagisa**

 **-Lo siento Nagisa-kun, mi nombre es Kaede**

El pequeño sonrió algo nervioso.

 **-ummm ¿Te gusta el helado?**

El rostro de Hazuki se iluminó en una muestra de felicidad.

 **-Sí!**

 **-Bien, entonces como disculpa te invitaré a uno…**

 _Fin flash back_

Desde ese día se había mantenido en contacto con aquél chico, hablaban por teléfono y se habían reunido un par de veces. Era divertido estar con él, se llevaban bien, tenían gustos similares, ambos amaban las cosas dulces y también escuchaban la misma música. Hace unos días se había dado cuenta de que Kaede le gustaba, y, al parecer, el sentimiento era mutuo.

Terminó de vestirse y salió, sus amigos venían saliendo de la piscina.

R: **Ya te vas Nagisa-kun?**

N: _sonriendo_ **Sí, hay algo que debo hacer, lo siento.**

G: **No te preocupes, el entrenamiento ya terminó.**

N: **Ok, nos vemos chicos!**

Todos: **Adiós!**

Rin: **ve con cuidado…**

N: **Si~!**

El pequeño salió apresurado mientras los demás entraban a los camarines.

M: **Hace días Nagisa parece distraído…**

R: **¿tú también lo has notado Makoto-sempai?**

M: **Sí, se ve distraído y mira mucho su celular…**

Rin: **Tal vez tiene una novia**

G: **¿tú crees onii-chan?**

Rin: **claro ¿por qué no?**

H: **Sería extraño ver a Nagisa con novia…**

M: **Sí, él me parece tan infantil para eso…**

Rin: **jaja ¿y ustedes? ¿ya tienen una?**

-…

R: **las relaciones amorosas no son algo que me interese**

H: **¿y tú Rin?**

Rin: **no, no tengo, hace tiempo tuve pero no duró mucho.**

G: **¿de verdad?!**

H: **claro que no, él solo está fanfarroneando**

Rin: **¿Y tú qué sabes ehh?**

M: _no de nuevo...pensó mientras sonreía_ _nerviosamente_ **¿Qué tal si nos cambiamos de ropa y volvemos a casa?**

G: **Es lo mejor, ya vuelvan a sus casas y tú a Samezuka onii-chan.**

Rin: **Sí, sí, lo haré.**

G: **Bien, yo me retiro, ya es tarde, nos vemos mañana.**

Todos: **Adiós!**

Luego de vestirse los chicos salieron de la escuela, dirigiéndose a sus hogares.

 **-Aún no es tan tarde… y no quiero irme a la escuela todavía ¿puedo ir a tu casa Haru?**

 **-Está bien, pero hay caballa asada para cenar.**

 **-Ehhhh? ¿por qué siempre es lo mismo?!**

 **-No es lo mismo, la última vez que fuiste había soba de caballa**

 **-Es igual!**

 **-No lo es**

 **-Etto… yo me despido aquí, hasta mañana.**

M: **Adiós Rei.**

Rin: **Que llegues bien.**

H: **Adiós.**

El chico de anteojos, fue a tomar el metro mientras los demás caminaban hacia la casa de Nanase.

 **-Ven a comer con nosotros Makoto.**

 _Sonriendo_ - **Gracias Haru-chan**

 **-Deja el chan…**

Rin dio un gran suspiro mientras estiraba su cuerpo al caminar

 **-aaah~ estoy cansado y tengo hambre… creo que caballa o lo que sea estará bien. Llamaré a Sousuke para avisarle.**

Matsuoka tomó su celular y marcó en número de su amigo.

 **-Hola Sou**

-(…)

 **-Sí, te llamo para avisarte que llegaré tarde, iré a cenar a la casa de Haru**

-(…)

 **-ehhh otra vez? Tch…**

-(…)

 **-Bien, te aviso cuando salga de su casa y volvemos juntos**

-(…)

 **-ok adiós.**

.

.

H: **¿Qué pasó?**

 **-Nada, él está con su novia, últimamente ha tenido problemas por escaparse de la escuela para estar con ella.**

M: **No sabía que Yamazaki-kun tiene novia.**

 **-La tiene, desde hace un par de meses.**

M: **ya veo…**

H: **¿no te da celos Rin?**

 **-ehhh ¿y por qué tendría celos?**

H: **Porque él tiene novia y tú no**

 **-Jajaja no, por supuesto que no, yo no soy como él, no me interesa salir con una chica solo para acostarme con ella, si salgo con alguien quiero que sea alguien que me guste de verdad, alguien de quién me sienta enamorado.**

H: **sigues siendo el mismo romántico de siempre**

 **-Cállate**

M: **etto ¿Qué les parce si trotamos para llegar más pronto a casa?**

 **-Buena idea Makoto, apuesto a que llego antes que tú Haru!**

 **-Claro que no**

Ambos chicos comenzaron a correr tan rápido como podían, Tachibana salió tras ellos.

.

.

.

En el centro de la ciudad, afuera de un restaurante chino, Nagisa esperaba a su cita, eran poco más de las ocho. Estaba algo nervioso porque no había tenido tiempo para cambiarse de ropa y no se sentía cómodo estando vestido con el uniforme escolar, sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde para preocuparse por eso. Luego de un par de minutos de espera un automóvil se detuvo frente a él. El vidrio del copiloto bajó y pudo ver el rostro del muchacho al que esperaba.

 **-Kaede-chan!**

 **-Hola Nagisa**

 **-Vas a estacionarte por aquí?**

 **-No, la verdad es que quisiera llevarte a otro sitio, sube.**

 **-Ok**

Nagisa abrió la puerta y subió, se sonrojó un poco, era la primera vez que tenía algo que le pareciera una cita, era extraño y a la vez emocionante.

 **-H-hola ¿Cómo has estado?**

 **-Bien, hoy no tuve clases en la universidad y salí temprano del trabajo, por eso te invité a salir**

 _Sonriendo_ **-Sí… me alegré mucho al ver tu mensaje…**

 **-Ya veo**

El muchacho estiró su mano y acarició los claros cabellos de su acompañante.

 **-Vamos**

El joven aceleró y el vehículo comenzó a desplazarse por la ciudad. Luego de algunos minutos salieron del centro. Hazuki miraba por la ventana esperando llegar a algún sitio para ir a cenar, pero se preocupó al ver que estaban yendo a la periferia de la ciudad donde había cada vez menos casas.

 **-Etto… Kaede-chan… pensé que iríamos a comer algo, pero no creo que encontremos un restaurante por estos lugares… ¿o sí?**

 **-No, no hay lugares así por aquí, iremos al mirador, hay algo que quiero decirte.**

El corazón de Nagisa dio un salto _…entonces, él se me va a confesar? De verdad está enamorado de mí?_ Miró hacia el exterior con una sonrisa, se dirigían a un lugar romántico, probablemente cenarían luego de declararse.

Continuaron hasta llegar al solitario mirador ubicado en lo alto de la ciudad, a esa hora, a principios de otoño era extraño que hubiese alguien, y efectivamente, al llegar el lugar estaba desolado. Kaede bajó del automóvil y contempló el cielo estrellado, Nagisa bajó y caminó hasta donde él estaba, mirando con su rostro lleno de felicidad el hermoso cielo que brillaba sobre ellos.

 **-Es tan lindo…**

 **-Lo es, pero no más que tú**

 **-K-kaede-chan…**

Nagisa volteó a mirarlo.

Pero jamás imaginó lo que vendría. Alcanzó a verlo a los ojos cuando el rostro amable de ese chico cambió a una mueca de maldad. Un fuerte puñetazo golpeó el rostro de Hazuki arrojándolo al suelo.

Un chillido de dolor salió de los labios del menor

 **-A-auuu~ due-le**

Lagrimas cayeron por el rostro del pequeño, mientras intentaba levantar su cara y mirar a quien acababa de golpearlo, intentando saber el por qué.

 **-Pequeño idiota…**

 **-K-kaed..?**

Se acercó al muchachito en el suelo y le dio una fuerte patada en el abdomen

Nagisa gritó de dolor

 **-Ahhhhh** _llorando_ **no… no po-por favor…**

 **-¿Creíste que tu me gustabas?... Pobre iluso…**

 **-Po- por qué…?**

 **-Te traje aquí por un motivo, es un sitio solitario, nadie vendrá a ayudarte cuando me apodere de tu culo…**

El pequeño abrió grandemente sus ojos, su rostro reflejaba miedo y su corazón latía desbocado, jamás tuvo tanto miedo como en ese momento. Sintió los pasos acercándose, miró al hombre que venía hacia él.

 **-N-no po-por fav-or no**

Kaede sonrió.

 **-Que hermosa expresión, tu rostro lleno de miedo, tu llanto…**

 **-Auxiiiiiiliiiiiooooooooooooo!**

Nagisa gritó desesperado y en ese instante otro puñetazo llegó a su rostro, haciendo que el grito se transformara en llanto y chillidos de sufrimiento… Comenzaba a sentir calor y dolor en las zonas golpeadas, sentía como algunas gotas de sangre caían al suelo desde su rostro y su mejilla izquierda comenzaba a hincharse..

 **-ah… anh no… no~**

El hombre lo tomó fuertemente por las muñecas, inmovilizándolo, luego, entre tirones y golpes comenzó a quitarle los pantalones, los zapatos, la ropa interior. Nagisa luchaba con todas su fuerzas, lloraba, gritaba e intentaba zafarse, pero solo lograba que más golpes llegaran a su cuerpo y que sus fuerzas se fueran agotando.

 _Entre llanto_ - **Noooo~~~ no~~**

Cuando terminó de desnudarlo, el hombre tomó un trozo del desgarrado pantalón escolar y lo metió en la boca del menor. Luego de eso lo puso hacia abajo y escupió el trasero del muchacho, se bajó su propia ropa interior y sin ninguna delicadeza metió su miembro en el ano de Nagisa. Esté ultimo sintió como esa masa de carne se abría paso en su interior, haciendo que un enorme dolor recorriera su cuerpo entero, haciéndolo gritar desesperado, a todo el volumen que sus pulmones daban.

Sin embargo con la tela enrollada en su boca el sonido que salía al exterior no sería oído por nadie.

 **-oh vaya… como pensé, un culito virgen..**

Nagisa cerró sus ojos lleno de asco y tembló, desesperado por el caos de sensaciones desagradables que estaba experimentando. El hombre empezó a moverse dentro de él, excitado por la desesperación y el sufrimiento que estaba haciendo sentir a su víctima. Comenzó a insultarlo y a hacer mofa de su situación. Tiró de su cabello, volvió a golpearlo, lo llamó perra, lo llamó estúpido, intentado humillarlo en todas las formas posibles. Por su parte el muchacho estaba enloqueciendo, de dolor, de asco, de impotencia. Estaba siendo violado y no podía defenderse, había sido golpeado y no había podido devolver ni un solo golpe, había confiado en alguien y fue brutalmente traicionado.

En medio de su angustia y de su llanto, las fosas nasales del pequeño comenzaron a congestionarse, lo que sumado a la bola tela tapando su boca, hacía que fuese muy difícil respirar. Usando su lengua intentó sacar aquel trapo, sin embargo, no alcanzó a quitarlo por completo cuando perdió la consciencia por la falta de oxígeno.

Tal vez fue lo mejor, hubiese sido aún más traumático sentir como ese hombre, en el que alguna vez confió, gemía de placer a costa de su sufrimiento, y acababa en su interior luego de penetrarlo sin importarle el daño que estaba causando.

Satisfecho, Kaede salió de él y se dio cuenta de que el chico se había ahogado. Se levantó, acomodó su ropa y lo miró con desprecio.

 **-… pobre tonto.**

Creyéndolo muerto arrojó el cuerpo entre los matorrales, junto los restos de ropa y la mochila, alejado de la terraza y del espacio donde los automóviles se estacionaban. Observó que no hubiese rastros visibles del delito y subió a su auto, marchándose del lugar.

En casa de Haruka

 **-Ahhh** _suspira_ **estuvo delicioso Haru… eres un chef estupendo**.

Rin estaba feliz, había conseguido que su amigo le preparara una hamburguesa casera en vez de caballa. Luego de comer sonreía contento, recostado sobre el sofá.

 **-Vas a engordar si te acuestas luego de comer.**

 **-Na es sólo un momento, ya debo ir a Samezuka…**

 **-Irás con Yamazaki-kun?**

 **-No lo sé Makoto, él dijo eso pero últimamente no confío demasiado en su palabra…**

En ese momento el celular del pelirrojo vibró. Era un mensaje de Sousuke:

" **Lo siento Rin, tuve que volver antes, el inspector estaba buscándome. Tú también vuelve pronto, al llegar me preguntó por ti, le dije que estabas en una reunión con los de Iwatobi".**

 **-Tsk… como pensaba, volvió a la escuela solo.**

 **-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?**

 **-No es necesario, pero gracias, tomaré un taxi.**

 **-Ok**

 **-Bueno, entonces iré, que estén bien, gracias por la cena Haru, estuvo deliciosa.**

 **-De nada**

 **-Nos vemos**

Matsuoka salió de la casa y llamó un taxi. Mientras esperaba, caminó hasta una placita cercana y llamó a Nagisa, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre él desde que salió de la escuela esta tarde. El tono marcó varias veces pero el rubiecito no contestó. Rin comenzó a preocuparse, volvió a llamar.

Muy lejos de allí el celular de Nagisa sonaba, pero su dueño aún estaba inconsciente. Lentamente aquel sonido despertó los sentidos de Hazuki, quien llevó con dificultad una mano a su boca y terminó de sacar aquel trapo sucio que la obstruía. Por fin pudo tomar el aire suficiente, respiró profundo, un escalofrío dolorido recorrió todo su cuerpo, recordando de pronto todo lo ocurrido… su pecho se contrajo de angustia. Reconoció el sonido de su celular, abrió sus ojos con dificultad, aunque solo podía ver con el derecho, el lado izquierdo de su cara estaba tan hinchada que no podía abrir el otro ojo. Miró alrededor intentando localizar el sonido, vio que su mochila estaba a unos metros de él, pero el sonido se detuvo. A pesar de eso necesitaba su celular, necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba salir de allí lo más pronto posible. Intentó moverse, un quejido salió de su boca, sentía dolor en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Con mucha dificultad comenzó a desplazarse, no podía ponerse de pie, era imposible, estaba consciente de aquello, así que comenzó a arrastrarse. El aparato empezó a sonar nuevamente. Se arrastró desesperado hasta alcanzar su bolso, sus débiles dedos no podían abrir rápidamente el cierre pero por un destello de suerte el celular estaba en una orilla y con solo abrir unos centímetros pudo sacarlo. Contestó.

 **-Nagisa!**

Era Rin, su voz sonaba enojada al otro lado del teléfono.

 **-R-ri-rin… chan**

La voz del pequeño era casi inaudible, había gritado tanto que estaba afónico y solo podía emitir un hilo de sonido al hablar.

 **-¿Nagisa estás ahí? Nagisa?!**

 **-Ri-n**

 **-¿Qué demonios te pasó? ¿Por qué no me contestabas?**

 **-ayu- ayuda**

"Ayuda" en un susurro Rin pudo escuchar que su amigo pedía ayuda, su corazonada era cierta, algo muy malo le había pasado al pequeño rubio.

 **-¿Dónde estás?!**

 **-mi- ra…dor**

 **-El mirador?**

 **-S-sí**

 **-Voy, voy en seguida, Nagisa espérame, voy en camino.**

Rin cortó, sus manos temblaban

 _Que mierda fue lo que te pasó…esa voz, apenas hablas… es por llorar? Por gritar? Nagisa ¿Qué tienes?..._

Miró al horizonte, el taxi aún no llegaba.

 _Maldito cacharro apúrate!_

Llamó nuevamente a la empresa de taxis

 **-Aló?**

 **-¡¿a qué hora llega ese estúpido vehículo?!**

 **-Señor va en camino**

 **-¡Ya llevo mucho tiempo esperando y no llega!**

 **-Disculpe las molestias llamaré al conductor**

 **En ese momento el automóvil llegó**

 **-No, no es necesario está aquí** _corta_

El pelirrojo subió rápidamente, el chofer pudo ver su rostro lleno de nerviosismo.

 **-Buenas noches señor**

 **-Lléveme al mirador que está en las afueras, es urgente, por favor!**

 **-Como guste.**

El conductor arrancó.

Rin miraba nervioso por la ventana, apretaba sus puños, enojado consigo mismo por no haber llamado antes a su amigo, asustado al no saber qué es lo que le había sucedido.

Mientras tanto Nagisa seguía tendido en el suelo, con el teléfono en la mano, con su rostro en la tierra. Apretó sus ojos con rabia, con tristeza, intentando contener sus lágrimas. Jamás se sintió tan humillado, tan desolado, tan sucio. En ese instante sintió temor, Rin lo vería en ese estado… ¿y sus padres?, ¿qué iba a decirles?... y… ese maldito Kaede…

El pequeño rubio era una persona alegre, bondadosa, nunca había sentido odio, porque en su mente solo había espacio para divertirse y sonreír. Sin embargo por primera vez podía decir que odiaba a alguien, odiaba a Kaede con toda su alma.

Intentó cambiar de posición pero su cuerpo dolía como el infierno, quería cubrirse, estaba sintiendo tanto frío, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas para alcanzar aquellos trapos rotos que antes habían sido parte de su uniforme escolar. Así que ahí, tendido, esperó.

Los minutos avanzaron y Rin ya no daba más de nerviosismo.

 **-Puede ir más rápido?!**

 **-Lo siento, no puedo sobrepasar el límite permitido, pero tranquilo, ya estamos muy cerca.**

Efectivamente pasaron una colina y llegaron, Rin bajó desesperado mirando en todas direcciones, pero no lo veía

 _Gritando_ - **Nagisa! Nagisaaaaaaa!**

Pero no hubo respuesta, sin embargo escuchó algo moverse entre los matorrales. Encendió la linterna de su celular y comenzó a alumbrar en dirección a los arbustos. Una vez más sintió que algo se movía. Comenzó a caminar hacia ese sonido.

 **-¿Nagisa? ¿Eres tú?...**

El pelirrojo avanzó entre las matas, iluminando con su teléfono. Lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras. Unos metros más allá vio un bulto tendido en el suelo, parecía un cadáver.

 **-Nagisaaa!**

Corrió hasta él. Al llegar a su lado se quedó de piedra.

El chico estaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo, la parte de arriba estaba sucia y desgarrada, tenía incontables moretones por todo el cuerpo, había sangre en sus piernas, en su trasero, en su cara, tenía el rostro hinchado y sucio, de lágrimas, mucosidades y tierra.

Cayó de rodillas a su lado, y con las manos temblando tocó el rostro del menor.

 **-¿Quién te hizo esto?**

 **-Ri… Rin… chan…**

Al ver al pelirrojo Nagisa no pudo contenerse, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a llorar, con tanta tristeza, tan devastado. Rin también lloró al verlo, estaba impactado, triste y furioso, mataría a aquél que se atrevió a hacer algo así.

 _Gritando_ **-Ayudaaa!**

El chofer acudió al llamado de Rin, quedando tan sorprendido como el pelirrojo al ver la escena.

 **-Por favor, tome esa mochila y abra la puerta de vehículo, debemos ir al hospital.**

 **-S-sí**

Rin tomó en brazos al menor, él se quejó, entre sollozos. Con la vista nublada por las lágrimas, Matsuoka caminó hasta el automóvil, pero al entrar e intentar sentarse, con el chico en su regazo, sintió como este temblaba. A causa de los movimientos, Nagisa había sentido correr entre sus piernas restos de semen. Tembló, sintiendo escalofríos, sintiendo asco de sí mismo.

 _Con un hilo de voz_

 **-E-estoy sucio… no deberías tocarme…**

Rin lo miró y se dio cuenta a lo que se refería. Sin decir nada, se acomodó en el asiento posterior y le indicó al conductor que lo llevara al hospital, tan rápido como fuera posible. Considerando la emergencia, esta vez manejó a toda velocidad.

Matsuoka miró a su amigo, jamás sintió tanta rabia como en ese momento, el cuerpo de Hazuki estaba destrozado, su cara de niño alegre ahora era una mueca de sufrimiento. Sacó un pañuelo y con mucho cuidado comenzó a limpiarle el rostro. Luego, con el mismo cuidado se quitó la chaqueta y cubrió sus piernas.

 **-Se… va… a ensuciar.**

 **-Shhh… descansa, hace frío, debo cubrirte…**

El rubiecito lo miró, su rostro era la de un animalito agonizante. Rin comenzó a sollozar.

 **-Perdóname… Nagisa… llegué tarde…**

 **-Es mi… culpa**

 **-No hables… descansa… yo estoy aquí contigo, no voy a dejarte ¿vale? Me voy a quedar contigo en el hospital también, así que por favor, solo cierra los ojos.**

Nagisa obedeció, Rin comenzó a acariciar su pelo. _Cuanto habrás gritado pidiendo auxilio? Tu voz es apenas audible… y tu cuerpo… mierda ¿por qué no llamé antes? ¿Por qué no te detuve esta tarde? Por… por qué alguien haría algo como esto?..._

Los escasos minutos que demoraron en llegar al centro asistencial parecieron horas. El pelirrojo bajó del automóvil con cuidado, por la condición de su amigo y porque este se había desmayado nuevamente. Fue ayudado por el conductor quien lo acompaño hasta emergencias. Rin ingresó gritando.

 **-Necesito ayuda! Traigo un herido!**

Una de las enfermeras salió a ver qué sucedía, mientras las demás personas miraron horrorizados al chico que Rin tenía en brazos.

 **-Ven, pasa por aquí lo atenderemos de inmediato. Llamen al doctor Laird!**

Matsuoka caminó por uno de los intrincados pasillos hasta llegar a una sala, allí le indicaron que dejara al chico en la camilla, boca abajo. Así lo hizo. La enfermera comenzó a examinarlo. Le quitó la chaqueta que cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

 **-Oh por dios, es una violación, una terrible.**

Rin sintió nauseas. Ahora con la luz adecuada pudo ver la gravedad de las múltiples heridas de su amigo.

 **-¿dónde lo encontró?**

…

 **-hey ¿Dónde encontraste a este chico? ¿Es algún familiar?**

 **-Lo-lo encontré en el mirador que hay en las afueras de la cuidad, él es mi amigo…**

 **-Ok, ahora debes salir, debo curarlo, uno de los paramédicos tomará tus datos y los del muchacho, debes contarle lo que pasó.**

Rin salió, en shock, estuvo un rato sentado, mirando a la nada. Luego se percató de que el conductor que lo había llevado estaba en la entrada, caminó hacia él, le agradeció y le pagó por su servicio. Luego fue llevado por uno de los paramédicos a una sala donde tomaron algunos datos de rigor mientras llamaban a la policía.

 **-Necesito avisarle a la familia.**

 **-Oh por supuesto ¿tiene el número?**

 **-N-no revisaré en el celular de Nagisa.**

Rin inspeccionó la mochila del chico, pero no encontró el aparato.

 **-Debió perderlo… no está.**

 **-De acuerdo, esperemos a la policía, ellos los contactarán.**

 **-Ok... yo… ¿puedo ir a verlo?**

 **-Debes esperar un poco, necesitamos que des testimonio de lo que pasó.**

 **-Pero ya le dije, yo no sé lo que ocurrió, yo solo fui cuando él me pidió ayuda y lo encontré así…**

 **-Lo sé, pero es el protocolo. Llegarán pronto, cuando despierte ellos hablarán con él.**

Alrededor de media hora después, la policía llegó. Rin les contó de lo que él sabía, luego de eso pidió que se contactaran con la familia Hazuki para contarles lo sucedido. Al terminar con las acciones de rigor, el pelirrojo pidió que lo dejaran estar con su amigo. Por suerte, se lo permitieron.

El pequeño había sido cambiado a una habitación individual donde estaría hospitalizado hasta su recuperación. Al entrar, Matsuoka vio que lo habían limpiado, ahora estaba vendado y conectado a algunas máquinas.

 **-¿E-él está bien?**

 **-Sí, lo que tiene conectado al brazo es suero, le pusimos algunos medicamentos para bajar la inflamación y para que duerma tranquilo hasta mañana. ¿Te quedarás con él?**

 **-Sí, estaré aquí al menos hasta que lleguen sus padres.**

 **-Ok… yo, realmente lo siento. Tendrás que apoyar a tu amigo, él sufrió una situación muy difícil, será complicado de superar…**

 **-Sí… lo sé…**

 **-Bien, te dejaré a solas con él, toca el timbre si necesitas algo.**

 **-Ok.**

La enfermera que lo había recibido al llegar, salió de la sala. Rin caminó hasta ubicarse al lado de Hazuki. Estaba dormido, su rostro se veía más tranquilo, pero su cuerpo seguía lleno de heridas, solo que ahora estaban vendadas. Tomó una de sus manos y la acarició con cuidado.

 **-Perdóname…**

Matsuoka se sentía culpable, de haber llegado tarde, de no haberlo acompañado, de dejarlo salir esa tarde sin siquiera preguntarle a donde iba… comenzó a sollozar.

 **-Perdóneme, Nagisa… lo siento tanto… pero, ahora estoy a tu lado, y cuando despiertes, seguiré aquí, contigo, no voy a dejarte solo, lo prometo… vas… vas a superar esto… yo te voy a ayudar. Pero ahora… solo descansa, estaré aquí cuidándote.**

El pelirrojo se quedó ahí, acariciando la mano de aquél chico, pensando en las veces que lo había ignorado por estar enfrascado en sus eternas discusiones con Haru, prometiéndose a sí mismo que no volvería a dejarlo solo, que haría hasta lo imposible por verlo recuperado, por borrar sus lágrimas y hacer que vuelva a sonreír.


	2. Chapter 2

La oscuridad inundaba todo, sentía un poco de frío… de pronto vio como una luz se encendía y escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban, a lo lejos oyó un llanto… se sentía perdido… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba ahora? Recordó a Rin llevándolo en brazos… el dolor que sentía, en el cuerpo, en el alma…

Abrió sus ojos con algo de dificultad, estaba cansado y tenía mucho sueño, vio un techo blanco y pulcro sobre él _un hospital_ –pensó. Miró hacia un costado y vio al pelirrojo durmiendo sobre un sofá.

 **-Nagisa!**

Escucho una voz al otro costado, era su madre. Volteo lentamente a verla. Estaba junto a su papá, ambos lloraban al mirarlo, estaban abrazados, pero ella se soltó y caminó hacia él. Acarició su pelo con cuidado, al parecer quería decirle algo pero las lágrimas no la dejaban. Su padre también se acercó.

 **-Hijo… ¿Cómo… como pasó esto?**

Matsuoka despertó al oír las voces, tenía grandes ojeras, se notaba que casi no había dormido. Se sentó y estiró su cuerpo. Vio a los padres de su amigo.

 **-Yo, disculpen, saldré de inmediato.**

Eran cerca de las cinco de la madrugada, Rin había permanecido junto a Nagisa, tal como había prometido, pero hace unos cuantos minutos el sueño lo había vencido, fue en ese momento cuando los señores Hazuki habían llegado.

 **-Matsuoka-kun…**

 **-Gracias, Matsuoka-kun, nos dijeron que fuiste tú quien trajo a nuestro hijo.**

 **-S-sí…**

 **-¿Cómo sucedió esto?**

 **-Yo, no lo sé, llamé a Nagisa y el me pidió ayuda, me dijo dónde estaba y fui… y lo encontré…** _Rin cubrió su rostro con una mano, era doloroso recordar el estado en que había encontrado al pequeño_. **Luego... lo traje al hospital. No sé nada más.**

 **-** **Ya veo, gracias.**

 **-¿Podrías dejarnos a solas un momento?**

 **-Claro, disculpen.**

 **-R-rin-chan**

Por fin se escuchó la voz del rubiecito. Matsuoka lo miró y se acercó. El chico levantó una mano y el pelirrojo la tomó.

 **-Gra-cias Rin…chan**

 **-No tienes que agradecerme... yo…**

 _Se miraron en silencio por algunos segundos._

 **-Debo volver a la escuela, pero en la tarde vendré nuevamente a verte ¿ok?**

 **-Sí…**

Rin se despidió, con una sonrisa triste y salió de la sala. Afuera se encontró con el policía que lo había interrogado.

 **-¿El chico despertó?**

 **-Sí, sus padres están hablando con él.**

El hombre se levantó, dispuesto a entrar al cuarto. Necesitaba la declaración del menor.

 **-Disculpe… ¿podría pedirle a otro oficial que me lleve a la escuela? Estoy en un internado y tendré problemas si llego a esta hora, necesito que alguien les explique lo que pasó.**

 **-Claro muchacho.**

El hombre sacó su celular y llamó a uno de sus compañeros. Habló por unos segundos, y le indicó a Rin que otro policía lo esperaba en la entrada del hospital y lo llevaría a su escuela.

 **-Gracias.**

El pelirrojo salió, efectivamente un hombre de uniforme lo esperaba y lo llevó a Samezuka. Al llegar dieron las explicaciones correspondientes y pudo ingresar al establecimiento.

Llegó a su cuarto, cabizbajo, dejó su bolso y se recostó sobre la cama. Comenzó a llorar. Su compañero de cuarto lo escuchó.

 **-Rin?**

 **-…Sousuke… te desperté…lo… siento.**

El castaño bajó de su cama para ver a su amigo.

 **-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué vienes llegando a esta hora? …te llamé varias veces pero no contestabas…**

El pelirrojo tomo aire, intentando tranquilizarse…

 **-¿Por qué estás llorando? Rin!**

 **-Nagisa… alguien, alguien violó a Nagisa…**

 **-¿Qué? Pero… ¿no estaba con ustedes?**

 **-No… él salió esta tarde, dijo que tenía algo que hacer…**

 **-Es… terrible.**

 **-Estaba… golpeado… sin ropa…tenía sangre… en su cara… en su…** _comienza a llorar nuevamente…_

 **-¿Lo encontraste tú?**

 **-Sí…**

 **-Mierda… Rin, lo siento**

-…

 **-¿Y qué hiciste?**

 **-Lo llevé al hospital… estuve con él hasta hace poco, cuando llegaron sus padres.**

 **-Ya veo**

 **-Había un oficial afuera** – _suspira_ **cuando salí iba a entrar a hablar con él.**

-Ojalá encuentren al culpable…

 _Apretando los puños_ – **Voy a matar al bastardo que le hizo eso.**

 **-Oye… tranquilo…** _acaricia el rojizo cabello de su amigo con suavidad_ - **descansa un poco ¿ok? Si lo encuentran, la justicia hará lo suyo, va a pagar por lo que hizo.**

 **-…sí…**

 **-Bien, duerme.**

Rin se acomodó en su cama y el castaño subió a la suya. Sin embargo Matsuoka no podía conciliar el sueño, una y otra vez las imágenes de lo sucedido volvían a su mente. ¿Cómo era posible tanta maldad?, ¿cómo alguien podía ensañarse tanto con un chiquillo indefenso?... cerraba los ojos y veía el rostro golpeado y sucio de Nagisa, la imagen de su cuerpo cuando la enfermera lo destapó en el hospital. _Mierda!_ Sentía tanta rabia, tanta impotencia, no le importaba lo que la justicia dijera, él solo quería matar al desgraciado que se había atrevido hacerle algo tan horrible a su amigo.

Las horas transcurrieron, cuando el sol comenzaba a salir, por fin el pelirrojo se durmió. Ya era hora de entrar a clases, pero considerando lo sucedido, Yamazaki lo dejó dormir y se retiró silencioso a clases. Allá le explicó al profesor la situación, por suerte, el docente ya había sido avisado de lo ocurrido, así que creyó en lo dicho por su alumno.

En el segundo período, Rin llegó a clases, su rostro apesadumbrado y las negras ojeras bajo sus orbes daban a entender que había tenido una pésima noche. Se mantuvo estoico hasta terminar todas las clases, a pesar de que algunos profesores le habían aconsejado ir a descansar. Él era un alumno destacado, los docentes lo estimaban y estaban preocupados por él.

Cuando se dirigía al entrenamiento del club de natación, Yamazaki lo detuvo.

 **-Oi Rin, es suficiente, estás cansado, casi no has dormido. No eres un súper héroe… no tienes que hacer todo por ti mismo.**

 _Indiferente_ **-No… no lo soy…**

 **-Oye, puedes dejarme el régimen de entrenamiento a mí o a Nitori, tu ve a descansar, por favor, amigo me preocupas, pareces un zombie…**

 _Rin lo miró, es cierto, se sentía como uno._

 **-Está bien, haré lo que dices.** _Le entrega un cuaderno_. **Aquí está el entrenamiento de hoy, están ordenados por fecha, y lo que deben hacer los chicos de cada especialidad, también está anotado el entrenamiento especial para los que tienen menor rendimiento.**

 **-Ok, déjalo en mis manos. Ahora ve y descansa.**

El pelirrojo suspiró pesadamente y caminó hacia los dormitorios. Al llegar vio el uniforme que llevaba puesto el día anterior, estaba tirado en el suelo, sucio, con restos de sangre. Lo recogió, mirándolo con furia.

 _Gritando_ – **Mierda!**

Golpeó con fuerza la pared, haciéndose daño en la mano, pero no le dio importancia, lo único que le dolía en ese momento era el estado de su ex compañero de equipo.

En el hospital.

Nagisa estaba en cama, mirando hacia la ventana. El sol alumbraba los árboles, que comenzaban a teñirse de amarillo, marrón y rojizo, los colores tan típicos de otoño. El dolor de su cuerpo había disminuido, gracias a los medicamentos, la hinchazón había bajado y ahora solo sentía dolores en algunos puntos localizados, especialmente su cara y su trasero. No podía moverse sin que sintiera una punzada en su parte baja, tampoco había podido comer casi nada, porque no tenía ganas y porque el rostro le dolía al masticar. Tomó un poco de sopa y no quiso nada más, tampoco tenía ganas de hablar… ¿de qué? De todos modos para nadie era agradable escuchar cómo era una violación. Ya suficiente había tenido con lo de la madrugada. Apenas había despertado un oficial entró a su cuarto y lo interrogó, haciéndole relatar todo lo sucedido, haciéndole recordar cada segundo de angustia, de sufrimiento.

Pero, era necesario, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que encontraran al maldito de Kaede y que se pudriera en la cárcel.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, era su madre.

 **-Nagisa, tus compañeros de Iwatobi han venido a verte.**

El rubio no dijo nada y volvió a mirar hacia la ventana. La mujer, algo dudosa por la respuesta de su hijo volteo a ver a los chicos que esperaban afuera de la sala.

 **-El, está un poco distante, no habla mucho, pueden pasar, pero si no les contesta por favor no se molesten con él.**

M: **no se preocupe, entendemos que esté así…**

R: **Lo que le pasó a Nagisa-kun es terrible, probablemente aún esté en shock, si no quiere hablar, nos iremos.**

 **-Gracias chicos, pasen.**

Los tres ingresaron, Haruka se quedó detenido en la puerta. Esperaba encontrarlo mal, pero no así.

El rostro de su amigo estaba irreconocible, tenía un gran moretón en el lado izquierdo, casi negro, y otros tantos repartidos por el resto de la cara, también algunas cortadas, sobresalía la de su ceja. El cuello, los brazos y las partes que estaban a la vista también tenían muchos rastros de golpes. Miraba hacia la ventana, como ausente. No había señas de su compañero risueño y juguetón.

 **-N-nagisa-kun…**

Rei, Makoto… ellos tampoco podían creerlo. Hazuki los miró, pero no dijo nada.

M: **lo… lo siento tanto Nagisa… debimos estar contigo…**

R: **No supimos a dónde ibas… debimos preguntarte.**

H: **Nagisa… yo… yo…**

.

.

N: **Haru-chan, no es necesario que digas nada, si te quedas sin palabras, la verdad no importa. Nada de lo que digan cambiará lo que pasó. Agradezco que vengan… pero no hay nada que puedan hacer por mí.**

R: **Nagisa-kun no digas eso… tú estás vivo, es lo más importante. Vas a superar esto, te lo aseguro.**

N: **¿vivo?...** _no me siento vivo_ …

Los chicos se miraron, el rubiecito parecía otra persona.

M: **Nosotros estaremos contigo Nagisa, somos tus amigos, siempre nos hemos apoyado en los momentos buenos y en los malos, ahora también vamos a apoyarte.**

Hazuki cerró los ojos.

 **-Gracias… quiero dormir.**

Sus amigos se quedaron en silencio, no sabían que decir, verdaderamente nunca se habían enfrentado a algo semejante y no sabían cómo tratarlo. Al cabo de unos minutos, salieron, no tenía sentido que siguieran ahí, realmente parecía que lo estaban molestando. La madre de Nagisa los esperaba.

 **-¿Cómo los recibió?**

R: **él está muy triste, no quiere hablar. Pero es normal, todavía es muy pronto, probablemente en los próximos días su ánimo mejore.**

 **-Ya veo.**

Se quedaron ahí acompañando a la madre del muchacho. La mujer estaba sola ya que su marido estaba realizando algunos trámites legales para buscar al culpable de lo ocurrido. Minutos después llegó Rin. Se veía terrible, a pesar de venir bañado y bien vestido en su rostro había cansancio, tenía unas ojeras muy negras y su semblante era serio.

 **-Buenas tardes señora Hazuki, buenas tardes chicos.**

 **-Hola Rin.**

 **-Buenas tardes Matsuoka-kun**

 **-Buenas tardes Rin-san.**

 **-Rin ¿cómo estás?**

 **-Bien, Haru, es sólo que no dormí mucho.**

.

.

 **-¡¿Por qué no me avisaste?!**

Al ver a Rin, Haruka pudo comprender el sentimiento que tenía y que no lo dejaba expresarse. Era molestia, estaba molesto por no haber hecho nada, porque Rin, sabiendo lo que ocurría no le había pedido ayuda y había hecho todo por su cuenta. Era el mismo egoísta de siempre.

 **-¿Por qué? Haru… te das cuenta de lo que pasó?, ¿crees que iba a perder tiempo llamándote y esperando a que vinieras mientras Nagisa estaba solo en ese peladero? Claro que no! Tenía que llegar rápido …y cuando lo encontré… tch… tú no tienes la menor idea de cómo estaba!**

M: **R-rin cálmate…**

 _El pelirrojo se había alterado y hablaba muy fuerte… se recompuso y habló normalmente._

 _ **-**_ **No, no te avisé y no me arrepiento, estoy seguro de que Nagisa no quería que lo vieran así.**

Haruka apretó sus puños, pero no dijo nada, Rin tenía razón. El pelirrojo miró a la madre del menor.

 **-Señora Hazuki ¿Puedo pasar a verlo?**

 **-Sí, claro… pero no sé cómo vaya a recibirte.**

 **-No importa.**

Caminó hacia el cuarto y entró, Nagisa miraba por la ventana, siguió y se sentó en una silla a su lado, en silencio. Vio que estaba un poco mejor, aunque su mejilla estaba más oscura que en la mañana. Observó en la dirección que el chico miraba, el viento mecía los árboles.

 **-Las hojas en otoño ¿son lindas no?**

 **-Rin… chan.**

Al escuchar su voz, Nagisa comenzó a llorar. Había estado el día entero distante, perdido en sí mismo y su frustración, pero al sentir a Rin cerca de él, sus sentimientos más profundos salían a flote. No podía ocultarse de Rin, era como si ese chico pudiera ver a través de él. El pelirrojo le tomó una mano, Nagisa volteo.

 **-Estoy aquí ¿ves? Dije que no te dejaría.**

 **-S-Sí…**

 **-Puedes llorar si quieres, yo también lo hice, vas a sentirte mejor.**

Era cierto, el pequeño sentía esa opresión en el pecho que solo puede quitarse a través del llanto, pero hasta ese momento no había podido derramar una sola lágrima. Tal vez porque no quería preocupar aún más a su madre, ya era suficiente con todo lo ocurrido. Pero ahora, al estar con Rin, el dolor en su corazón se había hecho insoportable. Se acurrucó en un rincón de la cama, junto al pelirrojo, y mientras este acariciaba su pelo, lloró, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Estuvieron así por largo tiempo, el pelirrojo lo acompañó en silencio, sabía muy bien que no había nada que decir, que solo podía darle su apoyo así, estando a su lado, sin hacerle preguntas incómodas, sin decir 'si hubiese hecho esto o aquello'… nada sacaban con pensar en supuestos que ya no fueron, nada cambiaría los hechos.

Cuando el pequeño estuvo más tranquilo, lo miró a los ojos.

 **-Gracias.**

 **-Es lo único que puedo hacer.**

 **-Sí…**

 **Matsuoka le pasó unas toallitas de papel y luego tomó su mochila, buscando algunas cosas.**

 **-Mira, te traje leche con chocolate. Sé que te gustan las cosas dulces, y con tu cara así, bueno, era mejor traer algo líquido.**

 **-Ahá**

 **-¿Quieres tomar?**

 **-Sí**

Abrió el envase y puso la bombilla, se la acercó con cuidado, Nagisa bebió.

 **-¿Esta buena?**

 **-Sí, está rica.**

 **-Que bien. ¿Puedes tenerla tu solo?**

 **-Sí.**

 **-Ok.**

Le pasó la cajita y tomó una bolsa que llevaba en su mochila.

 **-Te traje un regalo. Bueno, es más bien algo para que te entretengas, una vez estuve hospitalizado y es bastante aburrido cuando no hay visitas. ¿Lo abro por ti?**

 **-Ahá**

Abrió el obsequio, era un mp4 de color rosa.

 **-En la tienda pensaron que era para una chica, idiotas, lo elegí así porque sé que te gusta este color.**

 _Nagisa lo miró sorprendido._

 **-Gracias… es lindo.**

 **-Tiene función de bluetooth, puedo pasarte música del mío si quieres… aunque no creo que tengamos gustos parecidos.**

 **-No importa… cualquier cosa será mejor que el silencio.**

Tenía razón, ambos lo sabían, al estar en silencio sólo podían pensar en lo ocurrido, una y otra vez. Rin comenzó a sacar el aparato de su envoltorio y lo encendió, luego sacó su mp4 y comenzó nombrar las bandas que tenía.

 **-Bien… ¿Rolling stones?**

 **-mmm creo que conozco un par de canciones, pásalo.**

 **-Ok mmmm ¿Nirvana?**

 **-No los conozco**

 **-Es grunge… su música es… mmm creo que un poco depresiva.**

 **-…Quisiera escucharlos.**

 **-Bien**

En ese momento la madre de Nagisa ingresó a la sala. Se sorprendió al ver a su hijo interactuando con Matsuoka, se había pasado todo el día completamente en silencio.

 **-Hijo… veo que estás mejor.**

 **-Ahá.**

 **-Me alegro ¿quieres comer algo?**

 **-Tengo esto.** _Le muestra la cajita de leche._

 **-Oh…**

 **-Me la trajo Rin-chan**

 **-Gracias Matsuoka-kun.**

 **-No es nada…**

 **-¿Y eso?**

 **-Algo para que no se aburra cuando está solo.**

 **-Ya veo… los chicos de Iwatobi se fueron, pero van a regresar mañana.**

 **-Ok, gracias mamá.**

 **-Sí…bien, los dejaré a solas un momento más.**

La mujer salió, su marido estaba llegando.

 **-Querida ¿cómo sigue Nagisa?**

 **-Mejor, está con Matsuoka-kun ahora, al parecer se siente más tranquilo cuando está con él… tal vez es porque fue el primero en ayudarlo…**

 **-Es posible.**

 **-¿Han averiguado algo?**

 **-Sí. Pero hablemos en otro lugar.**

Se dirigieron a la cafetería del hospital, ahí se ubicaron en una mesa, el padre de Nagisa se veía realmente apesadumbrado.

 **-¿Qué sucedió?**

 **-El violador, Kaede Masaki, él, bueno ese no es su nombre real, la policía estuvo averiguando y no hay nadie con ese nombre en la universidad que Nagisa dijo, pero por los datos que se manejan, no es la primera vez que este hombre comete un delito como este.**

 **-¿Q-qué?**

 **-¿Recuerdas ese chico que salió en las noticias? ¿Al que encontraron muerto cerca del río?**

 **-Sí…**

 **-Los policías creen que se trata de la misma persona, quien atacó a nuestro hijo es el mismo que asesinó a ese chico.**

 **-oh por Dios…**

 **-Por la descripción física, la forma en que opera… es decir se acerca a su víctima, crea confianza y luego… bueno hace… eso. Ellos revisaron la escena del crimen, piensan que el hombre creyó muerto a Nagisa y por eso lo abandonó entre los arbustos.**

La señora Hazuki comenzó a llorar

 **-Mi… mi pobre… bebé…**

 **-Querida, según los datos que tienen creen que al menos ha atacado a tres personas y… sólo Nagisa sobrevivió. Creen que si sabe que está vivo intente asesinarlo…**

 **-¿Qué?!**

 **-Sí, o tal vez huya a una nueva ciudad, ya que no se conoce su verdadero nombre.**

 **-Dios quiera que sea lo segundo…**

 **-Pero mi amor, si ese hombre huye volverá a atacar, y otro muchacho, como nuestro hijo, va a sufrir… y su familia… como nosotros.**

 **-Pero…**

 **-Yo quiero que lo atrapen, estoy seguro de que Nagisa quiere lo mismo.**

 **-Entonces intentarán atraerlo?**

 **-Sí. La policía cuidará de nuestra familia día y noche, si ese hombre se acerca podrán capturarlo y estará en la cárcel por el resto de su vida.**

 **-¡Pero es demasiado peligroso!**

 **-Lo sé, querida, pero… las familias de esos chicos están desesperadas, sólo quieren vengar la muerte de sus hijos… imagina que nuestro chico hubiese muerto… gracias a Dios no fue así… quiero que ese hombre page por lo que hizo, por lo que le hizo a Nagisa y a todos esos muchachos.**

 **-S-sí… pero…**

 **-Habrán investigadores y policías encubiertos, aquí en el hospital, en la escuela, cerca de nuestro hogar… vamos a estar bien…**

 **-Eso espero…**

Los señores Hazuki estaban verdaderamente conmocionados, la vida de su hijo aún estaba en peligro y era muy poco lo que ellos podían hacer para protegerlo… pero si ese tipo quedaba libre, la situación sería mucho peor. El sufrimiento que estaban viviendo… no querían que más gente viviera lo mismo.

Volvieron a la habitación de su hijo, seguía en compañía de Rin, pero había con ellos una enfermera. Los chicos se veían alterados, el ambiente era muy diferente a cómo los había encontrado hace unos minutos. La madre del pequeño pensó que le había sucedido algo.

 **-¿Está todo bien?**

 **-Sí, solamente vengo a tomar una muestra de sangre.**

 **-¿Muestra de sangre?, ¿Para qué?**

 **-Debemos realizar algunos exámenes. Su hijo sufrió una violación, por ese motivo debemos realizar exámenes para saber si se contagió de alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual.**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Lo que escucharon. Lo siento, pero es mejor saberlo pronto y realizar el tratamiento si es necesario.**

 **-Por Dios...**

La señora volvió a llorar, abrazada por su marido. El temor y la incertidumbre se agolparon en las entrañas del pequeño, miró a Rin, el rostro del pelirrojo reflejaba miedo… miedo e ira. Apretó su mano con fuerza y este lo miró.

 **-Tranquilo, Nagisa, estoy contigo.**


	3. Chapter 3

La tarde transcurrió lenta desde que la enfermera tomó aquella muestra de sangre. Nagisa miraba por la ventana y no decía nada, estaba como perdido en algún lugar muy lejos de ahí. Sus padres lo miraban con preocupación, al igual que Rin, ninguno sabía cómo reaccionar frente a una situación como esa, qué palabras de ánimo usar para hacerlo sentir mejor.

El pequeño por su parte, repasaba una y otra vez lo sucedido, sentía culpa, desesperación, rabia, su mente era un verdadero caos, la posibilidad de haber cogido una enfermedad lo hizo revivir el miedo y la ira de la noche anterior…

 _Nunca debí confiar en él… no debí haber ido a ese lugar tan solitario, yo no debí sonreírle, tal vez él solo actuó así porque vio que mi actitud fue demasiado amigable, tal vez pensó que me estaba ofreciendo… todo es culpa mía lo sé… mierda sin tan solo no hubiese sido tan estúpido… tan… confiado, todo, todo es mi culpa…mi culpa…_

La impotencia, el dolor, el remordimiento por lo sucedido, todo daba vueltas en su mente, haciéndolo sentir enfermo. De pronto sus labios comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, desbordándose abundantemente a través de su rostro magullado.

 **-Nagisa!**

Rin que estaba a su lado vio asustado como su amigo comenzó a llorar y temblar descontroladamente.

 **-Nagisa!** _El pelirrojo tomó sus manos_

 **-Su-¡Suéltame!**

El rubiecito lo miró aterrorizado mientras seguía temblando y llorando sin control, luego comenzó a gritar.

 **-Ahhhh!**

 **-¡Nagisa escúchame!**

Su madre se ubicó a su lado y tomó su rostro tratando de calmarlo, pero él la apartó de un manotazo.

 **-Ahhhhh!** _Gritó nuevamente_

 **-Somos nosotros ¡hijo!**

 **-Voy por ayuda…**

El señor Hazuki salió corriendo en busca de auxilio. A los pocos segundos volvió con la enfermera de turno.

Ella entró rápidamente y buscó en el cajón, llenó una jeringa con una sustancia clara.

 **-Afírmenlo.**

Rin y el padre de Nagisa lo sostuvieron mientras el pequeño gritaba desesperado. Ella se acercó e inyectó el líquido en su brazo, luego midió su ritmo cardíaco que empezó a bajar algunos segundos después de administrarle el medicamento.

 **-Su hijo acaba de sufrir un ataque de pánico. Pero no teman, es muy común en víctimas de violación. Lo más recomendable es llevarlo a sesiones con algún psicólogo… y también deberían llevarlo al psiquiatra, el necesitará medicamentos por algún tiempo.**

Los padres del chico asintieron en silencio. Nagisa dejó de luchar y los miró como perdido, luego cerró lentamente sus ojos y se durmió. Rin seguía sosteniendo su mano y mirándolo sin mover un solo músculo.

- **Matusoka-kun** … _habló la madre en un tono triste_.

Pero él no respondió. Ella se acercó y tocó su hombro, él la miró a los ojos.

- **Matsuoka-kun, creo que lo mejor es que vuelvas al internado, Nagisa probablemente duerma por algunas horas ¿sí?**

Él asintió, pasó una mano por la frente de su amigo a modo de despedida, tomó su bolso y salió sin decir nada. Los señores Hazuki se quedaron mirando hacia la puerta.

 **-Pobre chico, se ve muy afectado.**

La enfermera, quien en ese momento ponía otros medicamentos en el suero de Nagisa, intervino.

 **-Él lo ha visto en las peores circunstancias, no podrían imaginar en las condiciones en las que llegó ayer este pequeño…** _la mujer hizo una pausa al ver el rostro triste del matrimonio_ **pero… pero mejorará, se los aseguro, su hijo va a mejorar, y Matsuoka-kun al verlo recuperado también se sentirá aliviado.**

 **-Sí…** _respondieron al unísono._

.

.

 _En las afueras del hospital_

 **-Matsuoka-kun!**

Rin salía rumbo a su escuela pero se encontró con las hermanas de Nagisa quienes llegaban a visitarlo.

- **Hola** _respondió desganado._

 **-Buen, día ¿ya te vas?**

 **-Sí…**

 **-¿Nuestro hermano…?**

 **-Él…está durmiendo ahora.**

 **-Oh, entiendo.**

 **-Debo irme…**

 **-Claro, que te vaya bien, nos vemos mañana.**

 **-Adiós.**

El pelirrojo continuó su camino y las muchachas entraron al hospital.

 _Nagisa…¿Qué puedo hacer para calmar tu sufrimiento?_

La imagen del rostro desesperado del pequeño, su llanto, sus gritos de dolor… aparecían una y otra vez en la mente de Rin, quien cabizbajo se dirigió a su escuela.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Los siguientes días transcurrieron con relativa calma, las heridas de Hazuki habían mejorado notablemente aunque su estado de ánimo se había mantenido muy decaído, permanecía en silencio por horas y no quería comer absolutamente nada. No había vuelto a tener ataques de ansiedad ya que se le recetaron medicamentos para controlarla, también estaba siendo visitado por un psicólogo especializado en violaciones. Sus padres estaban haciendo todo para ayudar a su hijo en la recuperación.

… _Una semana después de lo ocurrido._

Once de la mañana, el mismo ajetreo de siempre se escuchaba en el hospital, el personal como cada día comenzaba a repartir los almuerzos. Nagisa dio un pesado suspiro y cerró los ojos. Su madre lo miraba preocupada, estaba tan delgado…ya iban cuatro días que su hijo se negaba a comer (sin contar los tres que no podía comer por prescripción médica) y solo aceptaba tomar jugo o leche chocolatada, por ese motivo se habían visto obligados a mantenerlo conectado al suero durante todo ese tiempo.

Una enfermera entró a la habitación.

- **Buenos días Hazuki-san, buenos días Nagisa-kun, traje el almuerzo.**

- **Buenos días** _Dijo la señora_

- **No te hagas el dormido chico, ya sé que estás despierto.**

Nagisa abrió los ojos y la miró indiferente.

- **Hoy hay puré de papas y pollo arvejado. Comida occidental, muy deliciosa por cierto.**

El rubiecito miró hacia la ventana como si no la escuchara.

 **-Gracias** _respondió la madre_ **de seguro hoy si va a comer.**

La mujer miró con tristeza a la señora Hazuki, dejó la bandeja sobre una mesita y se retiró.

- **Hijo…**

- **¿De qué es el jugo?**

- **De frutilla**

- **Que bien dámelo por favor**

Su madre le pasó el vaso.

 **-La comida se ve deliciosa.**

 **-No tengo hambre** _respondió tajante_ **solo sed, mucha sed.**

 **-Hijo** _dijo la mujer en un tono apesadumbrado_ **¿acaso quieres morir?**

 _¿Qué si quiero morir?_ Pensó _por supuesto que quiero morir, desaparecer y dejar de sentir dolor, dejar de recordar. Jamás volver a la escuela y soportar las miradas curiosas de todos esos imbéciles_. Sí, quería morir pero no podía responderle eso a su madre, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió.

 **-No, si quisiera morir no tomaría agua y me sacaría el suero. Simplemente no tengo hambre mamá, no quiero comer, es todo.**

Su madre no dijo nada, él le dio un sorbo al jugo. Hizo una mueca de asco casi imperceptible, ese sabor horrible del jugo del hospital, como si no fuera bastante sufrimiento también tenía que soportar beber esa porquería. _Mierda, quiero ir a casa… por fin ya solo queda un día y podré salir de este estúpido hospital_ …

La personalidad de Nagisa había cambiado mucho durante esos días, el odio en su interior se hacía más fuerte, aunque no lo descargaba con nadie, por fuera se había vuelto una persona indiferente, pero por dentro maldecía todo a su paso. Las sesiones con él psicólogo no eran de su agrado y era poco lo que conversaba con él, no le gustaba sentirse como un objeto de estudio, tampoco quería victimizarse y dar lástima.

Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa con la mitad del líquido en él.

 **-¿Puedes pasarme el libro de historia por favor?**

 **-Sí por supuesto.**

Historia, biología, matemática. Últimamente Nagisa se había vuelto el estudiante ejemplar que nunca fue y que sus padres siempre quisieron. Y es que solo leyendo sobre Grecia antigua o resolviendo ejercicios, el rubiecito podía despejar su mente y olvidar por unos momentos lo ocurrido, olvidar la penosa realidad en que se había transformado su vida.

 **-Mamá**

 **-Sí?**

 **-Tú también has estado comiendo muy poco estos días ¿Por qué no te comes tú mi almuerzo? De verdad no tengo hambre.**

 **-Pero es tuyo ¿Qué clase de madre sería si como y mi hijo no lo hace?**

 **-…mamá…**

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

 **-Adelante Matsuoka-kun**

Se abrió la puerta y el pelirrojo entró, cada día venía a ese horario ya que era el único momento en el que podía salir de la escuela sin perder clases ni entrenamientos y alcanzar el horario de visitas.

 **-Buen día Hazuki-san, hola Nagisa**

- **Hola Rin-chan** _respondió con voz apagada_

 **-Traje algo que te va a gustar**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Jugo natural de frambuesa**

Un pequeño brillo de felicidad apareció en los ojos del pequeño

 **-Rin-chan, gracias… es justo lo que quería**

El pelirrojo le pasó una bolsa de papel en cuyo interior había una botella con medio litro de zumo de frambuesas. El muchacho abrió la botella y bebió.

 **-Increíble…** _dijo asombrado_ **es lo mejor que he probado en estos días.**

 **-Qué bueno que te haya gustado…. Pero Nagisa, no puedes mantenerte solo con líquidos, no es sano… traje jalea, es algo muy liviano pero al menos vas a sentir como si comieras algo.**

Los instantes en que el chico sintió algo relativamente cercano a la felicidad se esfumaron y volvió a mostrar un semblante sombrío.

 **-No quiero**

 **-Pero-**

 **-Dije que no.**

Rin chasqueó la lengua y miró a la señora Hazuki, ella solo le devolvió una mirada triste.

 **-Dile a mamá que coma, tal vez ella te hace caso** _dijo molesto_

 **-Nagisa!** _La mujer lo miró sorprendida_

 **-No se preocupe Hazuki-san** _suspira levemente_ **puede salir a tomar aire… o ir a la cafetería.**

 **-Sí, tienes razón, necesito distraerme un poco.**

La señora salió y su hijo dio una mirada de enojo a la puerta que acababa de cerrarse.

 **-Yo no la obligo a estar aquí**

 **-Oi** _le habló en un tono molesto_

 **-¿Qué?** _Respondió de la misma manera_

 **-Es tu mamá, le preocupas, por eso está aquí, por eso también yo vengo cada día, y Haru, Rei, Makoto, incluso mis compañeros de Samezuka han venido a verte… porque te queremos y estamos preocupados por ti.**

Nagisa dio un suspiro y no dijo nada. Una parte de él odiaba que lo quisieran, odiaba las visitas diarias y esa cara de lástima con la que todos lo miraban.

Rin miró el libro que su amigo tenía en las manos.

 **-¿Historia?**

 **-¿He? Oh sí… Rei-chan me trajo la tarea, así que estoy haciéndola…**

 **-¿Y de qué trata?**

 **-Grecia antigua**

 **-Es interesante… ¿quieres que te ayude?**

El rubiecito lo miró algo incómodo, pero luego suavizó su mirada. Rin lo sorprendía cada día, fue él quien lo encontró, quien lo vio en el peor estado imaginable y aun así, era el único que podía hablarle y mirarlo normalmente, como si todo hubiese sido un mal sueño y nada más.

 **-Sí… como quieras, puedes leer el texto en voz alta, me duele un poco la vista.**

 **-Ok ¿desde dónde?**

 **-Páginas 34 a 36**

Rin aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer alto y pausado para que su amigo entendiera bien. Nagisa escuchaba con los ojos cerrados intentando concentrarse en lo que Matsuoka decía… _su voz, es tan suave…_

Pasaron un par de minutos, Rin terminó de leer y comenzaron a desarrollar la tarea juntos, mientras lo hacían, el pelirrojo le hizo una pregunta que hacía ya días daba vueltas en su cabeza.

 **-Mmm dime ¿ya supiste los resultados del examen?**

 **-¿Cuál de todos?**

 **-El de sangre… para saber si te contagiaste de alguna ETS?**

 **-Oh… ese examen.**

 **-Sí…**

 _Nagisa cerró su cuaderno y miró a su amigo._

 **-Todo bien, no hubo contagio de ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual… sin embargo, dicen que existe la posibilidad de que haya contagio de algo llamado virus de papiloma humano.**

Rin lo miró preocupado.

 **-Es el virus de transmisión sexual más común y lo tiene la mayoría de las personas sexualmente activas… me dijeron que se puede presentar en forma de verrugas, lo cuál sería lo mejor, o bien podría provocarme cáncer, aunque según me informó la enfermera la probabilidad de que un hombre desarrolle cáncer por VPH es muy baja… también dijo que es probable que mi organismo acabe con el virus por sí solo. Así que es un buen diagnóstico, supongo.**

 _El pelirrojo suspiró aliviado._

 **-Diablos Nagisa… no sabes el peso que me sacaste de encima… es un excelente diagnóstico. El mejor que podrían darte.** _Dijo sonriendo cálidamente._

 **-…Sí.**

 **-¿Y has visto a los chicos?**

 **-Sí, como dije Rei-chan me trajo la tarea. Haru-chan y Mako-chan también vienen cada día, Gou-chan vino ayer en la tarde… dicen que en la escuela todos saben lo que pasó.**

 **-mmm ya veo… ¿no quieres volver?**

 **-No.**

 **-¿Y qué dicen tus padres?**

 **-No les he dicho, por lo que escuché mañana me comprarán un uniforme nuevo. Al parecer el psicólogo dijo que debo retomar mis actividades normales, que no es buena idea aislarme.**

 **-Es cierto, pero, creo que es muy pronto. Deberías tomarte una semana más.**

 **-Sí, también lo creo.**

 **-Pero te ves bien Nagisa, hoy te veo mucho mejor, no sabes lo feliz que me hace.**

 _Nagisa, miró hacia la ventana un poco incómodo._

 **-Bien, debo volver al instituto, ya es la hora.**

 **-Ok… Rin-chan, mañana ya no estaré aquí, me dan el alta, volveré a mi casa por fin.**

 **-Eso es genial!** _Dijo alegre_ **Dime ¿puedo ir a verte allá?**

 **-Claro… ya has ido antes, no hay motivo para que no puedas ir ahora.**

 **-Bien, entonces nos vemos.**

 **-Sí.**

Se acercó y apartó algunos mechones de su cabello claro, luego le dio un beso en la frente, se despidió con una sonrisa y salió de la sala. Nagisa, tocó su frente y se sonrojó levemente mientras miraba hacia la salida.

Cuando el pelirrojo salía vio a la madre del chico y a una de sus hermanas que se dirigían a la habitación.

 **-¿Ya te vas Matsuoka-kun?**

 **-Sí, debo volver a clases.**

 **-Nagisa será dado de alta mañana ¿te dijo?**

 **-Sí, eso le hará realmente bien.**

- **Sí** _respondió la mujer_ _con una pequeña sonrisa_

 **-Puedes ir a verlo a casa** _dijo la chica_

 **-Gracias, lo haré. Emm… señora Hazuki…** _su rostro se puso serio_ **¿han sabido algo sobre el tipo que le hizo esto a Nagisa?**

 **-Lamentablemente nada, los policías han estado investigando y e intentando encontrarlo usando la información que mi hijo les dio, sin embargo al parecer toda la información de ese sujeto era falsa… trabajo, universidad, nombre, todo era falso.**

 _Rin chasqueó la lengua._

 **-Tch… bastardo.**

 **-Pero no debemos perder las esperanzas, la investigación recién comienza, vamos a atraparlo y hacerlo pagar por todo el daño que ha hecho** _respondió con firmeza_

 **-Sí… es cierto. Bien, me retiro, nos vemos mañana.**

 **-Adiós.**

 **-Nos vemos Matsuoka-kun** _dijo la joven_

El pelirrojo se retiró y ellas entraron a la habitación, Nagisa estaba con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de calma. Entraron en silencio, y sentaron en el sofá que estaba al fondo de la sala. Luego comenzaron a hablar despacio para no molestar al pequeño.

 **-Matsuoka-kun es muy bueno ¿no crees mamá?**

 **-Sí, es un chico muy amable y se ha preocupado mucho por Nagisa.**

 **-Así es, de todos sus amigos es el que le ha dado más apoyo. Pensé que el chico de anteojos era el mejor amigo de mi hermanito, pero creo que me equivoqué.**

 **-No lo sé, Ryugazaki-kun y los otros chicos también han venido todos estos días, aunque Nagisa habla más con Matsuoka-kun que con ellos… pienso que como fue él quien lo encontró ese día se siente más cómodo estando con él que con los demás.**

 **-Puede ser… pero…de alguna manera me alegra que sea él, y me alegra saber que irá a nuestra casa… me gustaría conocerlo más.**

La mujer miró a su hija un poco sorprendida, ya que Rin es menor que ella, sin embargo no le dio importancia a sus palabras.

 **-Bueno, pasando a otro tema, quiero que te vayas a casa antes hoy por favor, me gustaría que esté todo en orden para cuando tu hermano llegue mañana.**

 **-Sí, como digas.**

 **-Bien.**

La madre se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba su hijo menor. Se ubicó junto a él y acarició su cabello con ternura.

.

… _.Al día siguiente._

Ya era martes, Nagisa estaba vestido y listo para volver a casa, sus padres acarreaban los bolsos con la ropa y artículos personales de su hijo que habían tenido que llevar al hospital. Se despidieron del personal que los había atendido esos días y salieron. El rubiecito respiró el aire fresco del exterior y se sintió mejor. El poder salir a la calle, caminar ya sin problemas, luego de días de curaciones, analgésicos, sesiones de kinesiología, medicamentos y más medicamentos. Poder liberarse de todo eso y volver a casa lo hacía sentir más tranquilo. Subieron al automóvil. El trayecto a casa fue corto, aunque para él parecieron horas, realmente deseaba llegar a su hogar con desesperación. Luego de algunos minutos por fin vio su barrio, al estacionarse él fue el primero en bajar, entró y sus hermanas lo estaban esperando.

 **-Bienvenido hermanito!** _Dijeron a coro_

 **-Tadaima.** _Dijo él en un tono tranquilo._

Ellas lo abrazaron.

 **-Quiero… ir a mi habitación.**

 **-Claro, como desees, la tenemos ordenada para ti.**

 **-Gracias.**

Él ingresó y caminó hasta llegar a su cuarto. Todo estaba en orden y la luz de la mañana iluminaba todo a su alrededor. Cerró la puerta y caminó hasta su cama, se recostó con cuidado y abrazó su almohada. Allí en silencio comenzó a llorar.

.

En Samezuka.

Rin se encontraba en clases, su ánimo estaba recuperándose, podía dormir mejor y estaba retomando sus actividades con normalidad. En ese momento estaba en clase de matemática -una de sus áreas favoritas- y desarrollaba un ejercicio en la pizarra.

 **-Muy, bien Matsuoka-kun, puedes tomar asiento.**

El pelirrojo se dirigió a su lugar mientras el profesor llamaba a otro estudiante, pero en ese momento sonó el timbre que indicaba receso. El docente se despidió de sus alumnos y se retiró. Algunos de los chicos se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a salir al patio. Rin se acomodó en su puesto y tomó su bolso, sacó una lata de bebida energética y la abrió, comenzó a beber.

 **-¿Desayunaste hoy?** _Le preguntó su amigo de ojos turquesa, quien acababa de sentarse a su lado._

 **-mmm… no alcancé.**

 **-Te invito, yo tampoco desayuné hoy.**

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cafetería, seguido de Rin. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo lleno de estudiantes, Sousuke comenzó a conversar.

 **-Te ves mucho mejor ¿Nagisa ha mejorado? Hace un par de días no se veía nada bien…**

 **-Sí, ayer su ánimo estaba mucho mejor y hoy vuelve a su casa, creo que de ahora en adelante comenzará recuperarse.**

 **-Que bien ¿y volverá a la escuela?**

 **-Al parecer sí… aunque creo que por ahora es muy pronto, debería estar en reposo algunos días** **más.**

De pronto escucharon un grito proveniente de las escaleras

 **-Matsuoka-sempai~!**

Momo y Aii llegaron corriendo hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

 **-No griten así!** _Les reprochó el chico tiburón._

 **-Disculpe Rin-sempai, pero lo estábamos buscando.**

 **-¿Cómo se encuentra Nagisacchi, Matsuoka-sempai?** _Interrumpió Mikoshiba._

 **-Él está bien Momo, hoy le dan el alta.**

 **-Qué bien!**

 **-¿Irá a visitarlo nuevamente Rin-sempai?** _Preguntó el peligris._

 **-Sí, hoy después de clases ¿por qué?**

 **-Es que Aii-sempai y yo hicimos algo para Nagisacchi… ta-dá!** _Irrumpió de nuevo el chico 'nutria'._

Le mostraron a Rin y Sousuke un collage con fotos de ambos equipos de relevo y en el centro la frase "Recupérate pronto, te queremos".

- **Parece que no eres el único romántico, Rin.** _Dijo Sousuke divertido._

 **-Cállate…** _dijo en tono seco, luego se dirigió a sus kouhais:_ **está muy lindo chicos, de seguro le va a gustar, gracias.**

Los muchachos sonrieron.

 **-Dele saludos de nuestra parte por favor.**

 **-Lo haré.**

Le entregaron el obsequio al pelirrojo y salieron rumbo al patio.

 **-Bien ¿Qué quieres para desayunar?** _Preguntó Yamazaki._

 **-No te preocupes, puedo comprar mi comida.**

 **-Pero te invité primero, si no me dices que quieres comparé lo que se me dé la gana.**

 **-Ok, ok… mmm quiero ramen y gyozas de carne.**

 **-Bien, siéntate ya vengo.**

Matsuoka se sentó en una de las mesas junto a la ventana y miró al exterior, habían chicos conversando, los más jóvenes corrían y jugaban… _¿podrá Nagisa volver a ser así?... a reír como siempre lo ha hecho…?_

 _Nagisa… solo espero que vuelvas a ser quien eras… y que atrapen a ese bastardo… si lo tuviera en frente lo mataría… -aprieta su puño con fuerza- pero estoy seguro de que lo encontrarán, no puede escapar por siempre._

Luego de un par de minutos Sousuke volvió con la comida.

 **-Ten, aquí está.**

 **-Gracias.**

Comieron en silencio, durante un rato. Rin se sintió un poco incómodo con tanta calma.

 **-¿Por qué tanta amabilidad?**

 **-¿No puedo? Soy tu bro ¿no? Puedo ser bueno contigo a veces.**

 **-Tch…** **Y…¿ todo bien con tu novia?**

 **-Sí, el próximo fin de semana iremos al cine.**

 **-Suena bien**

 **-Ahá, de hecho, justo quería hablarte de eso** _lo mira a los ojos_ **deberías salir con nosotros uno de estos días.**

 **-Ja!** _dijo divertido_ **No iré a molestarlos cuando estén en su cita Sousuke…**

 **-Pero ella puede invitar a una de sus amigas** _respondió sonriendo_ **sería bueno para ti despejarte un poco, salir, reírte… tener sexo** _habló en voz baja._

 _Rin tosió_ **-¿Qué? Y a qué viene eso…** _preguntó sonrojado._

 **-Es algo normal para un chico de nuestra edad ¿no? O es que sigues siendo virgen?**

Rin suspiró aún sonrojado

 **-El desayuno no es momento para hablar mierda como esa ¿sabes?**

 **-Jaja… bueno, tú solo piénsalo, si te decides a tomar mi oferta estaré feliz de presentarte a alguien.**

 **-Está bien…**

 **-Ok… mmm las gyozas están buenísimas.**

 **-Sí, realmente buenas… o tal vez es porque tengo mucha hambre…**

Ambos rieron. Continuaron con su comida y momentos después volvieron a clases.

.

En la casa Hazuki

Nagisa seguía hundido en su cama cuando su padre entró a su cuarto. Se acercó y se sentó junto a él.

 **-Ya estás en casa hijo. Todo lo malo ya pasó… verás que todo vuelve a ser como antes.**

El pequeño quien ya estaba más tranquilo, limpió su rostro y lo miró con expresión triste.

 **-Sí…**

 **-Hijo…** _el hombre lo miró con una mezcla de enojo y_ _lástima_ **no vuelvas a actuar de una manera tan imprudente, nunca vuelvas a ocultarnos nada. Ni tu madre, ni tus hermanas, ni yo sabíamos que eres homosexual ¿por qué nunca nos dijiste nada? Hijo no somos monstruos, no vamos a juzgarte por algo así. Eres el miembro más pequeño de nuestra familia, todos te amamos y eso no va a cambiar ¿entiendes?...**

 **-Sí…**

 **-Nagisa, escúchame, puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea. Dudas, miedos, quiero que me digas cuando algún chico te guste. No quiero que vuelvas a actuar imprudente, vas a decirme todo lo que te suceda ¿entendido?**

 **-Sí…** _respondió una vez más casi indiferente._

El hombre suspiró.

 **-Bien…** _acaricia su pelo con ternura_ **ahora descansa un poco, en una hora más saldremos a comprar un nuevo uniforme para ti y luego iremos a tu cita con el psicólogo.**

 **-Ok.**

Nagisa se dio la vuelta y se acomodó nuevamente en la cama, tapándose, intentando hacerse diminuto, desaparecer de la vista de todos.

" _No soy un maldito idiota, no voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces… y sobre ser gay… supongo que mis hermanas son las más felices con todo esto ¿no les encantaba vestirme de niña y hacerme bromas con los trajes de baño de mujer?... estúpidas… lograron lo que querían… -sintió como la ira se acumulaba en su interior- …mierda no quiero pensar en eso ahora…_

Se levantó y buscó en su mochila el mp4 que Rin le obsequió. Lo miró por unos instantes recordando al pelirrojo, el beso en la frente que con ternura le dio el día anterior, luego movió su cabeza como diciendo que no. Lo encendió y se acostó a escuchar algo de música.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará.**


	4. Chapter 4

La calma y el silencio llenaban la habitación, completamente opuesto a lo de hace unos minutos atrás cuando estaba en la tienda probándose un nuevo uniforme. Ahora en cambio nadie hablaba, solo estaba sentado mirando fijamente al hombre frente a él.

 **-¿Cómo te has sentido en estos días?** _Preguntó el psicólogo_ **puedes recostarte sobre el sillón si deseas.**

 **-Así estoy bien** - _respondió Nagisa. Por algún motivo recostarse lo hacía sentir vulnerable e intranquilo, prefería mantenerse sentado mirándolo de frente_. **He estado bien.**

 **-¿Ya visitaste a un psiquiatra?**

 **-Tuve una cita con él en el hospital luego del ataque de pánico.**

 **-Oh, entiendo ¿te estás medicando?**

 **-Sí, tomo Alprazolam.**

 **-Ok ¿Has vuelto a tener ataques?**

 **-Ninguno**

 **-¿Miedo a la oscuridad?**

Nagisa suspiró

 **-¿Aún duermes con la luz encendida?**

 **-… Sí.**

 **-Tranquilo, está bien, de hecho es muy normal en casos como el tuyo. Cuéntame ¿qué has hecho** **desde la última sesión?**

 **-No mucho, recién hoy volví a mi casa. El resto del tiempo lo pasé en el hospital, leyendo, escuchando música.**

El especialista se quedó unos instantes en silencio esperando que el chico dijera algo más, pero como había sucedido en todas las sesiones, sus respuestas eran muy acotadas y vagas.

 **-Bien ¿y tus amigos, los has visto?**

 **-Fueron todos los días a visitarme.**

 **-Ya veo… cuéntame ¿de qué hablaban?**

El rubiecito suspiró nuevamente

 **-Tarea… natación.**

 **-Y ¿te sientes tranquilo cuando estas con ellos?, ¿te gustaría volver a la escuela junto a tus amigos?**

Él miró al suelo, la verdad es que odiaba la idea de volver a la escuela, aún más sabiendo que allá todos sabían lo que le ocurrió. No quería sentir las miradas curiosas y compasivas de la gente, mucho menos recibir burlas.

 **-¿Hazuki-kun?**

 _Suspira_ **–No lo sé.**

 **-¿Tienes miedo de lo que los demás piensen de ti?**

 **-Simplemente no quiero volver**

 **-Pero ¿no quieres recuperar el ritmo normal de tu vida?**

El chico lo miró a los ojos con evidente molestia ¿Cómo podría pensar en recuperar su vida?, ¿después de lo que paso? Nunca más la vida volvería a ser igual.

 **-Si retornas a clases, si frecuentas a tus amigos, retomas tu actividad en el club de natación y vuelves a hacer lo que antes hacías… poco a poco iras sintiéndote más calmado, más seguro, volver a tu rutina te ayudará a recuperar la confianza, Hazuki-kun.**

Nagisa siguió callado y miró hacia la ventana. El hombre lo dejó en silencio unos instantes, él era uno de esos pacientes herméticos a los que cuesta mucho sacarles conversación, por eso estaba más atento a su lenguaje corporal que a sus palabras.

 **-Dijiste que hoy volviste a tu casa ¿no?**

 **-Sí**

 **-Dime ¿Qué sentiste cuando entraste a tu hogar?**

El chico suspiro cansado una vez más, ese sería un día largo.

.

.

.

En Samezuka

Sousuke estaba sentado mirando a su mejor amigo mientras el profesor daba su clase. Le parecía extraño el cambio que había tenido durante la última semana, antes pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, bueno, no tanto desde que tenía novia, pero Rin aparte de estar con él también salía con sus amigos de Iwatobi, pasaba tiempo con el equipo, salía a trotar, se ejercitaba en el gimnasio. Rin es el tipo de gente con muchos intereses, una persona que realiza múltiples actividades. Sin embargo durante la última semana la vida de ese chico se había reducido a: clases, deberes de capitán y la más importante, Nagisa.

Rin comía, dormía y nadaba pensando en Nagisa. De alguna manera a Sousuke eso le molestaba o más bien, le preocupaba. Sentía que no es sana la excesiva preocupación por él…" _tal vez siente culpa, por las múltiples heridas que le vi, realmente debió estar muy mal cuando lo encontró, seguramente por eso siente cierta responsabilidad, aun así, no me parece bueno ni sano para él que abandone su vida normal por ese chico."_

El pelirrojo se sintió observado, miró hacia atrás y vio esa seria mirada turquesa sobre sí. Entrecerró los ojos como preguntando ¿qué pasa? Sousuke solo movió la cabeza negativamente y miró adelante, volviendo su atención al profesor.

Qué raro – _pensó Matsuoka_

Esperó a que las clases terminaran y fue a hablar con él.

 **-Pasa algo?** _Preguntó sentándose a su lado, Sousuke suspiró._

 **-Nada especial, es solo que estoy un poco preocupado por ti.**

 _Él lo miró interrogante_

 **-Lo que pasa… es que últimamente toda tu vida gira a en torno a Hazuki, y no creo que eso sea bueno para ti, es decir, entiendo que tal vez te sientes mal por él, que es tu amigo y todo eso, pero Rin, no fue tu culpa, no tienes que dejar tus intereses de lado por pasar tiempo con él.**

 **-Tch… Sousuke…**

 _Se miraron a los ojos_

 **-Es cierto que siento culpa, yo muchas veces lo ignoré… y ese día también, ni siquiera le pregunté a donde iba, tal vez si lo hubiera hecho lo hubiese detenido, o acompañado y tal vez esto nunca habría pasado. Pero no fue así, por eso quiero pasar tiempo con él, hacer que vuelva a ser el tarado risueño y lindo que siempre ha sido, sé que no puedo volver el tiempo atrás y evitar lo que ya ocurrió, pero créeme que voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarlo.**

 **-Pero Rin…**

 **-No me malinterpretes, no lo hago por obligación o lástima, yo de verdad quiero ayudarlo, es mi deseo hacerlo.**

El más alto vio la determinación en los ojos de su amigo, esa tan característica que aparece cuando desea algo desde lo más hondo de su corazón.

 **-Entiendo** _dijo_ _poniendo una mano sobre su rojizo cabello_ **pero promete que no vas a descuidar tu entrenamiento ni la escuela.**

 _Sonriendo_ **–Por supuesto que no idiota.**

 **-Bien "RinRin"**

El pelirrojo le dio una pequeña palmada en la cabeza por su comentario. De pronto su teléfono comenzó a sonar, contestó.

 **-Aló**

 **-Rin**

 **-Hola Haru, es tan raro que me llames ¿pasa algo?**

 **-¿Irás a ver a Nagisa?**

 **-Sí, después de clases**

 **-Quisiéramos acompañarte**

 **-Claro, como deseen, paso por ustedes a Iwatobi ¿Cómo a las 5 está bien?**

 **-Sí**

 **-Nos vemos** – _corta_

Al otro lado de la línea Haruka guardó el celular en su mochila.

 **-¿Iremos juntos?** _Preguntó Makoto_

 **-Sí, pasará aquí a la escuela a las 5.**

 **-Prepararé mis apuntes para llevarlos, Nagisa-kun se distrae leyéndolos.**

El chico delfín tomó asiento, sacó su bento y se dispuso a comer.

 **-Espero que Nagisa comience a mejorar ahora que volvió a su casa**. _Dijo el más alto sentándose a su lado._

 **-Esperemos** _agregó el chico de anteojos_ **aunque es muy difícil que se recupere rápido de un trauma como ese, es probable que le tomo mucho tiempo... leí un poco sobre el asunto, tal vez le tome años.**

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio, pensado en las palabras pronunciadas por Rei.

 **-No sé qué podemos hacer por él…**

 **-Makoto-senpai… creo que hay que darle tiempo, seguir apoyándolo, cuando él crea conveniente sé que va a hablar más con nosotros.**

 **-Estoy de acuerdo con Rei** _Haruka agregó mientras observaba la punta de sus palillos_ **debemos esperar a que sea él quien quiera volver a hablar normalmente… y que vuelva a nadar, el agua podrá ayudarlo.**

 **-Sí… tal vez resulte sanadora para él, como siempre te ha sanado a ti ¿no Haru?**

El pelinegro movió su cabeza afirmativamente y siguió comiendo. Makoto suspiró.

 **-Realmente se extraña su risa y sus bromas.**

Los chicos asintieron.

.

.

.

El tiempo transcurrió, y en otro punto de la ciudad el pequeño rubio estaba sentado fuera del despacho del psicólogo, la sesión había terminado y sus padres estaban hablando con el profesional mientas él esperaba afuera. Sus ojos rosa pasaron observando cada detalle de la sobria sala de espera. Divisó un cuadro al fondo del pasillo, una escena nocturna con un cielo plagado de estrellas. Sintió su estómago apretarse y un horrible malestar invadiéndolo con tan solo verlo, hasta ahora nada le había traído un recuerdo tan nítido de lo sucedido como esa imagen.

 _No…no…_

Comenzó a respirar de manera agitada, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sudar, sintiendo el mismo pánico que aquél día en la sala del hospital.

 _Tengo, tengo que…_

Intentando no empeorar caminó hacia el despacho y abrió la puerta

 **-M-mamá**

La señora Hazuki volteó y vio el rostro invadido de pánico de su hijo.

 **-Rápido el Alprazolam!** _dijo el especialista._

La mujer tomó su cartera y sacó el frasco con el medicamento, con ayuda del facultativo le dieron la tableta soluble que se administraba oralmente.

El muchacho había comenzado a llorar

 **-Tranquilo Hazuki-kun todo está bien, respira, tu mamá esta junto a ti ¿ves? Tu papá y yo también, no tienes nada que temer.**

Tanto sus padres como ese hombre trataban de calmarlo, Nagisa lo sabía, pero el temor que sentía era tan grande, tan intenso, se sentía como la muerte, como si fuese a ser aplastado en ese instante, podía sentir las paredes cerrándose a su alrededor, el sudor frío recorriendo su cuerpo, sentía como sus pulmones no tomaban el aire suficiente, como si todo fuese a acabar en esa intensa agonía.

 **-Hay que recostarlo**

Su padre lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó hasta el sofá, allí su madre se sentó junto a él y comenzó a acariciar su pelo, susurrándole palabras de calma, intentando reconfortarlo. Pero no parecía mejorar, su llanto era tan intenso, el miedo en sus ojos, las palabras que balbuceaba… le pareció incluso peor que el primer ataque… y lo más desesperante, no podían hacer nada más que mirarlo mientras el medicamento hacía su efecto.

En diez minutos que le parecieron una eternidad, los temblores y el llanto fueron disminuyendo, hasta que por fin pudo recuperar la calma y respirar con normalidad.

Su madre lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos

 **-¿Estás mejor hijo?**

 **-S-sí**

Ella suspiró aliviada

 **-Lo siento** _el jovencito no sabía bien cómo explicar lo sucedido_

 **-Hazuki-kun** _interrumpió el psicólogo_ **dime ¿recordaste algo? Hay un motivo por el cual este ataque** **comenzó.**

A su mente vino el cuadro y el malestar que sintió tras recordar esa noche

 **-Las estrellas** _dijo en un susurro_

 **-¿Estrellas?**

 **-El cuadro que hay al final del pasillo, de la noche estrellada… esa noche… el cielo lucía de la misma manera.**

 **-Ya veo** _dijo en un tono algo triste_ **entiendo…** _se dirigió a sus padres_ **señores Hazuki, creo que ha sido mucho por hoy, lo mejor es que vuelvan a su hogar y hablemos de esto en la siguiente cita.**

 **-Sí, muchísimas gracias por su ayuda** _dijo la madre con una pequeña reverencia_ **vamos hijo.**

Con ayuda de su papá Nagisa se puso de pie, se despidieron del terapeuta y salieron de la consulta. Caminaron en silencio hasta el estacionamiento.

 **-Hijo**

 _La señora no pudo continuar porque el celular de su esposo comenzó a sonar, él contestó._

 **-Diga**

-Hazuki-san, tenemos noticias, como sabe hace unos días logramos recuperar el teléfono de su hijo y dar con el número de contacto del violador, rastreamos el número y fue utilizado por última vez hace 5 días en Tokai. Hoy recibimos el reporte de un hombre con sus características en esa ciudad.

 _Sorprendido_ **-¿Qué? Y… y qué van a hacer? tienen que atraparlo! Por Dios tienen que atraparlo!**

Nagisa sintió su cuerpo estremecerse al escuchar esas palabras

-La policía de esa ciudad está colaborando con el caso, ya se ha iniciado un operativo para dar con el sospechoso, vamos a mantenerlo al tanto de cualquier novedad.

 **-Por favor, quiero saber todo lo que suceda.**

-No se preocupe.

 **-Gracias.**

Cortó, sus manos temblaban.

 **-Papá…**

 **-Hijo… creo que dieron con el desgraciado que te atacó.**

Los ojos de Nagisa se abrieron como platos.

 **-¿Dónde?!** _Preguntaron al unísono él y su madre_

 **-No está aquí, dicen que lo vieron en Tokai… pero van a perseguirlo.** _Se acercó y abrazó al más pequeño._ **Lo atraparemos hijo, y haremos que se pudra en la cárcel por el resto de sus días.**

 **.**

 **.**

Continuará


	5. Chapter 5

Creo que esta es la actualización más rápida que he realizado en el tiempo que llevo escribiendo yaoi. Y es porque me sentí mal de subir un capítulo tan corto la última vez. Este es casi de la misma extensión pero ya juntos suman lo suficiente para dejarme tranquila. Espero que les agrade.

.

.

.

La estrepitosa voz de Kurt Cobain sonaba fuerte en sus oídos, le gustaba su canto medio desafinado, sus gritos y sus guitarreos poco pulcros, desde que Rin le pasó música de Nirvana no había parado de escucharlo. Como su inglés no era muy bueno, prácticamente no entendía nada de lo aquél rubio cantaba, sin embargo de algo estaba seguro: ese hombre había sentido el mismo dolor y rabia que sentía él.

Desde la noticia de que probablemente atraparían a Kaede o como sea que se llame, Nagisa tenía un manojo de emociones que se arremolinaban en su estómago; esperanza, miedo, tristeza y por sobre todo una enorme e incontenible ira. Deseaba con toda su alma que lo encontraran, tener la oportunidad de tenerlo frente a él y golpearlo hasta cansarse… sabía que eso no era posible, pero aun así no podía desaparecer ese deseo. Sin embargo había una leve esperanza de que en la cárcel otros internos le dieran una buena paliza, al menos eso decían los rumores sobre los violadores que iban a prisión, eran golpeados y a veces los hacían pagar con la misma moneda. Cuánto deseaba que eso último fuera verdad.

Miró el reloj, ya era poco más de las cinco de la tarde, seguramente Rin llegaría pronto, había dicho que hoy iría a visitarlo, él es un chico puntual así que pronto estría por ahí. Apagó el mp4 y se levantó con cuidado, aunque sus heridas habían sanado se había vuelto una especie de costumbre moverse cuidadosamente. Estiró su cuerpo y se dirigió al baño, mojó su rostro y se miró al espejo. Aún quedaban algunas cicatrices y hematomas repartidos por su cara, por todo su cuerpo en realidad, pero eso era nada comparado a como estaba el primer día, al menos eso dicen todos, la verdad él no tuvo la oportunidad de mirarse al espejo durante esos días, además no recordaba mucho, ya que pasó aletargado por las drogas para el dolor las primeras dos jornadas. Acomodó su cabello hacia un lado, vio lo largo que estaba _"tal vez sea bueno cortarlo, parezco una nena así"..._ ese pensamiento lo incomodó, haciéndolo pensar nuevamente que la violación había sido culpa suya…

 **-Tch…**

Escuchó sonar el timbre de su casa

" _Llegó"_

Se dio una última mirada al espejo, no podía hacer nada por ocultar todas esas marcas, y no tenía intención de usar maquillaje, así que simplemente salió tal como estaba. Cuando llegó a la sala vio al pelirrojo saludando a su familia, pero no estaba solo, sus amigos de Iwatobi venían con él.

 **-Nagisa-kun!**

Rei fue el primero en verlo

 **-Hola Rei-chan, hola chicos.**

Se acercó a ellos y los saludó intentando ser amable, la verdad no tenía ganas hablar con nadie, si fuera por él se habría quedado acostado escuchando música hasta el día siguiente.

 **-Te ves bien** _Rin le dijo sonriente_

El rubio asintió en silencio

 **-Tomen asiento chicos.**

La señora Hazuki les indicó con amabilidad

 **-Hija trae bebidas por favor.**

 **-Sí** _la única de las hermanas que se encontraba en casa salió rumbo a la cocina_

 **-Traje mi consola para que juguemos, como siempre la usamos en mi casa pensé que sería divertido traerla y jugar aquí**

 **-Buena idea Makoto** _le respondió el pelirrojo_

 **-Yo traje algunos apuntes para que estudies Nagisa-kun**

 **-Gracias**

 **-Traje mi juego de peces de aguas profundas**

 **-No esperaba menos de ti Haru-chan, si quieren vamos a mi cuarto y jugamos ahí.**

Los chicos asintieron

Comenzaron a subir a la habitación del más pequeño cuando Rin vio a la hermana de su amigo con dificultades para traer la bandeja con refrescos.

 **-¿Te ayudo?**

 **-Por favor Matsuoka-kun** _respondió ella un poco sonrojada_

 **-No hay problema** _se acercó y tomó un par de vasos_

 **-Gracias…umm m-me alegro de que hayas venido.**

 **-¿Si?** _preguntó él sonriendo_ **Pues que bien porque vendré seguido**

 **-¿De verdad?**

 **-Claro, bueno, si me lo permiten.**

 **-Por supuesto que sí!**

Nagisa escuchó la conversación que su hermana y su amigo mantenían, su rostro se puso más serio de lo que acostumbraba en esos días.

 **-Pasen, ahí está el televisor** _le indicó a sus amigos_ **puedes instalar la consola Mako-chan**

 **-Sí** _respondió con esa dulce sonrisa que siempre tenía._

El rubiecito volvió sobre sus pasos hasta la escalera donde los jóvenes venían conversando.

 **-Gracias** _dijo arrebatándole la bandeja a la chica._

 **-De nada hermanito.**

 **-Ven Rin-chan**

 **-Sí**

Matsuoka lo siguió, la chica quiso hacer lo mismo pero su hermano le dedicó una mirada tan terrible que decidió retroceder y volver junto a su madre, sin entender completamente la actitud de su hermano. Los chicos entraron a la habitación.

 **-Ten** _el pelirrojo le dio un vaso a Rei_

 **-Gracias Rin-san**

Nagisa repartió los otros refrescos y dejó la bandeja sobre su escritorio, tomó el último vaso y se sentó en la cama. Haruka y Rei se ubicaron junto a él.

 **-Qué bueno que ya estés en tu casa.**

 **-Sí, Haru-chan, ya no soportaba un día más en el hospital.** _Le dijo con voz apagada._

 **-¿Y te has alimentado?** _preguntó el chico de anteojos_

 **-…Sí, hoy me han obligado a tomar todas las comidas, era el requisito para que me dieran el alta.**

 **-Ya veo.**

 **-Me alegro** _dijo Rin_ **ya era hora de que volvieras a comer, estás demasiado delgado.**

El rubiecito no dijo nada y bebió de su vaso.

 **-Listo!** _El más alto terminó de instalar el aparato_ **¿Qué quieren jugar?**

 **-El que traje** _el pelinegro se levantó y se sentó en el suelo junto al mayor_

 **-Ok ¿Quiénes quieren ser los primeros?**

 **-Supongo que ustedes ¿Ya están ahí no?**

 **-Jaja sí, es cierto Rin** _respondió el ojiverde_ **bien, empecemos.**

Los chicos comenzaron a jugar mientras los demás los miraban atentos, siempre era un espectáculo observarlos.

 **-No importa cuántas veces lo vea, sigo pensando que es un juego demasiado extraño…**

 **-Es porque juegas cosas muy comunes**

 **-Eso no es cierto, lo que pasa es que eres raro Haru, tú y tus gustos.**

 **-Tú eres muy común**

 **-Claro que no**

Makoto los miró divertido, no importaba la situación, ellos siempre reñían **–No creo que sea momento de discutir por ese tipo de cosas ¿no creen?**

 **-Rin comenzó** _dijo el pelinegro de manera infantil, el más alto sonrió._

 **-Tch…** _el mencionado se sentó junto a Hazuki._

 **-¿Y… le pusiste música nueva a mi regalo?**

 **-No…** _respondió y lo miró a los ojos_ **me gusta la que me pasaste.**

 **-Escuchaste eso Haru** _dijo y lo miró_ **Nagisa dice que tengo buen gusto**

 **-No fue lo que dijo**

 **-Cállate**

 **-¿No hay más música de esa banda?** _El chico los interrumpió_

 **-No, ya no existe, el vocalista murió, supuestamente se suicidó.**

 **-Oh…** _realmente él sufría –pensó_

 **-Pero el baterista ahora tiene una banda con estilo similar, puedo pasarte música de ellos si quieres.**

 **-Sí, por favor, me gustaría.**

 **-Claro, mañana la traigo.**

 **-Nagisa-kun ¿y cuando volverás a clases?** _Preguntó el chico sentado al otro lado_

 **-Al parecer mañana…**

 **-Oh tenemos examen de ciencias… pero dudo que te hagan tomarlo, ya que has faltado.**

 **-Puedo hacerlo, he estado estudiando… dijiste que traías apuntes ¿me los pasas?**

 **-Sí, claro** _Ryugazaki tomó su mochila y sacó las fotocopias que había tomado de sus cuadernos_. **Aquí tienes.**

El chico las tomó y comenzó a hojearlas

 **-Sí… he estado leyendo sobre esta materia, no tendré problemas.**

 **-Eso es bueno, me alegro.**

El más pequeño se recostó sobre su cama y comenzó a leer, mientras los demás miraban en la televisión los amados peces de Haruka.

La tarde avanzó, a petición de Rin terminaron con un juego de carreras de autos, ya que era más del estilo competitivo y adrenalínico que a él le gustaba. Como era de esperarse, él y Haruka acabaron compitiendo por el primer lugar.

 **-Nagisa!** Rin le hablo mientras seguía atento al movimiento de su auto en la pantalla. El rubiecito no había querido jugar y solo se dedicó a observarlos luego de leer todos los apuntes.

 **-Sí?**

 **-Voy a ganar, te dedico esta victoria.**

 **-Yo seré el ganador Rin, no ilusiones a Nagisa.**

 _El chico se sonrojó levemente ¿por qué Rin decía cosas como esa?_

 **-No lo necesito** _contestó serio, tal vez demasiado._

 **-No importa, lo haré de todas formas.**

Última curva y línea final, la bandera a cuadros se levantó y el tiburón fue el ganador.

 **-En tu cara Haru** _declaró sonriente_ **eso fue por ti** _dijo mirando al rubiecito._

 _Él un poco incómodo miró hacia otro lado_ **–Gracias.**

 **-Solo fue suerte.**

 **-Sí, sí lo que tú digas Haru-chan**

 **-No me llames así Rin-Rin**

 **-Ja!** _contestó el aludido_ **estoy de buen humor así que no me molestaré. Buen juego** _le dijo alzando una mano, el pelinegro alzó una palma y la chocó contra él._

 **-Sí.**

 _Bostezando_ – **aaahm… Ya es un poco tarde ¿no creen? debo volver a casa, le prometí a mis hermanos que jugaría con ellos cuando regresara.**

 **-Makoto-senpai tiene razón, ya es tarde y mañana tenemos clases.**

 **-Sí**

Los chicos se levantaron y comenzaron a desconectar los aparatos y guardarlos. Nagisa los miraba en silencio. Si bien no había interactuado mucho con ellos, les agradecía que se hayan dado el tiempo de ir a pasar el rato con él. Verlos jugar y bromear como de costumbre le ayudaba a sentirse un poco más tranquilo, a olvidar por unos momentos lo sucedido.

 **-¿Vas con nosotros Rin?** _Preguntó el más alto_

 **-Sí** _dijo pero en ese instante recordó algo_ _importante_ **solo hay una cosa mmm Nagisa tienes que cerrar los ojos.**

 **-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?**

 **-Sólo hazlo**

 **-Está bien…** _hizo lo que le pidió sin muchos ánimos, los demás miraron curiosos al pelirrojo._

Matsuoka tomo la bolsa que había dejado junto a su mochila y sacó el obsequio que sus kouhais habían preparado. Tomó algunas tachuelas que traía y miró alrededor buscando un buen lugar. Caminó hacia un espacio despejado en la pared.

 **-Makoto, ayúdame por favor.**

 **-Sí, claro.**

Él se acercó y desplegó el afiche

 **-Woow** _dijo al ver lo que contenía, la misma reacción tuvieron Nanase y Rei. Escuchar eso hizo que el menor se sintiera un poco interesado._

Rin lo fijó usando las chinchetas.

 **-Gracias** _dijo a su amigo, luego caminó hasta el rubiecito y se ubicó tras él, lo ayudó a caminar hasta llegar frente al collage._

 **-Abre los ojos.** _Le susurró._

Así lo hizo… y se sorprendió.

Jamás imaginó ver algo como eso, era una cartulina en la que habían pegado fotografías de ellos, del equipo Iwatobi y Samezuka, entrenando, jugado, comiendo… también pegaron flores de colores y había algunos dibujos de escarabajos ciervo, finalmente en el centro y en diferentes colores la frase "Recupérate pronto, te queremos"

 **-Ai y Momo lo hicieron para ti.**

 **-Es hermoso** _dijo Rei asombrado_

 **-Es muy bonito** _dijeron el pelinegro y el ojiverde al mismo tiempo._

Nagisa en cambio continuaba mirando sin palabras. Sintió como su vista se nublaba y algunas lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro. Llevó las manos a su cara y se cubrió. El pelirrojo lo miró tiernamente y lo abrazó por la espalda.

 **-¿Puedo interpretar eso como que te gustó?**

Él movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

 **-Di… diles que… muchas gracias.**

 **-Lo haré.**

Los demás muchachos también miraron al más pequeño con ternura, ese detalle lo había hecho sentir bien y eso los alegraba.

Hazuki trató de normalizar su respiración, esa sorpresa lo había tomado desprevenido, pasó gran parte del día pensando en cosas negativas y de un momento a otro recibió una bella muestra de cariño, eso realmente lo emocionó. Continuó respirando hasta que se sintió más calmado, limpio su cara con cuidado y miró a Rin.

 **-Gracias.**

El solo sonrió.

Luego de eso los chicos se despidieron y se retiraron, quedando de verse al día siguiente en la escuela. Nagisa se recostó sobre su cama, mirando el afiche junto a él, en silencio. Ese día había tenido fuertes emociones, tuvo un ataque, supo que tal vez atraparían a su abusador, al día siguiente vendría el gran desafío de volver a la escuela, eso lo había tenido nervioso gran parte del día… sin embargo ahora no podía pensar en eso, sus pensamientos estaban nublados y llenos de otra cosa, más bien, de una persona.

Cerró sus ojos, aun podía sentir el agradable calor del pelirrojo rodeando su cuerpo con ternura.

.

.

.

Continuará.

.

.

Gracias a quienes leen esta historia, y a quienes han dejado comentarios, especialmente a ti Mary, a veces pienso que eres la única que en realidad sigue este fic xD deberías hacerte una cuenta, así podría responder tus reviews por inbox y hablar un poco. Besos :)


End file.
